Thunder and Roses
by XxXChrommagiaXxX
Summary: when ransik finds lothor at the abyss, they decide to team up, and two teams from diffrent generations must join in order to stop them. and when a certain crimson ranger, who vows never to fall in love ,and a workaholic pink ranger meet what will happen?
1. Prolouge: and so it begins

Title= thunder and roses

Summary= when ransik finds a wounded lothor at the bottom of the abyss, they decide to both conquer the earth and get revenge on the rangers ,and when a certain crimson ranger, who vows never to fall in love ,and a workaholic pink ranger meet, their lives completely change. PRNS PRTF Xover all rangers are 21 set after dino thunder 

Pairings

Hunter Jen

Blake tori

One sided Jen Wes

Disclaimer: this is the only time I will say this, I don't own power rangers or its characters, and some other dude does. All I own is the plot to this story.

A/N: Hey guys its me! After about 500 years  I have decided to go back and re write all the chapters of thunder and roses because I think I can improve them some way or another.

So yeah. Im on the verge of writing the last chapter lol but yeah it'll boost my self esteem if I re write these. Not a lots gonna change but yeah there will be noticeable changes.

Chapter 1: And so it begins

It was an exact replica of hell. All he could see in the eye that wasn't covered by a metal mask was fire, and ashes littering the ground. The smell of burning rock made his stomach churn.

The abyss was no place for a mutant.

But still, it was better than being hunted down night and day by those good for nothing time force rangers. Why they couldn't just go back to there own time he would never know. But all this mutant did know is that he was at the end of the road.

Ransik, lord of the mutants, had gone so low that he was literally nothing.

He slumped against a white hot wall, letting the pain soak through his body. Was he the only one in this state? Was he the only one here, was he alone?

All his questions were answered when a groan echoed through the abyss, and a man about the same age as himself, maybe a bit older, he couldn't see his face due to a black and red mask he was wearing.

He had a long black ponytail that trailed to his waist, and wore a long black leather outfit, and looked sort of Asian background. This is what ransik thought anyway. He stood up again and looked at the newcomer.

And apparently the newcomer had noticed him as well.

"What are you staring at? Can't you see im dying here?"

Great. A wannabe villain that thought he was funny. Just what he needed right now. But if he was here, that means he must've been beaten by……..rangers. Six rangers to be exact. Maybe he was not so much of an annoyance after all. A smirk crept onto ransik's human half of his face.

"What im staring at my friend, is a mighty villain that has been degraded and humiliated by power rangers? Am I correct?" The stranger's eyes widened.

"How did you know that?" was all he asked.

"Because I have experienced it myself. for 4 years now I have been thinking of how to get my revenge on them, and you might just be of use. Would you be interested in destroying the rangers for good?"

"If we couldn't destroy those freaks before, what makes you think we could do it now? "

"Maybe as one we couldn't, but as a duo, we could harness the power of mutant and….alien alike. They won't escape us this time."

He could tell that his comrade was thinking about it. Then he looked at Ransik again.

"You've got yourself a deal. The names Lothor, ninja of the dark arts. And who might you be?"

Ransik gave a triumphant smirk and stretched a hand out.

"Ransik, lord of the mutants of the year 3000. I trust that we will get along just fine if we listen to each other."

"Those spandex wearing prissys won't know what coming to them."

Then the sound of maniac laughter bounced of the walls of the abyss, and the ground shook as two of the mightiest villains, Ransik and Lothor, formed an alliance. The world was in danger.

So where were the rangers?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Silver hills, the year 2005.

Five friends were currently sitting in a circle under the huge oak tree that stood tall in the center of the park, laughing and talking about the old times when they first met, and what they were like as rangers, and about the fact that they hated each other, but now were the best of friends.

"No wait, do you remember when Jen was sitting at the balcony at the clock tower, and Wes jumped out behind her? I can't believe next thing you knew Wes was hanging on for dear life!!" an African woman dressed in yellow said, whilst trying to wipe away the tears of laughter streaming down her face.

"Oh yeah, hey Katie, what about the time Trip was walking backwards that time when we were filming a town tour for time force , and then he turned around to say something to Lucas and BLAM! Straight into a lamppost!" Jen wheezed whilst on her back, laughing her head off.

"The funniest thing about it was, we saw it coming, and he didn't, but he's the one who can see into the damn future!" Wes laughed and fell forwards onto his stomach.

"Yeah, but he could still see me walking into dog crap couldn't he!" Lucas yelled. That set them all off again.

Then they heard a beeping noise come from Trip's rucksack. They all stopped laughing immediately and turned to look at the green haired boy. Going over to the already full to bursting rucksack, Trip unzipped it, and picked up five chrono morphers that hadn't been used for four years, the only reason that Trip still carried them around is because Jen thought they 'couldn't be too careful.'.

"Am I the only one who thinks it's weird that our chrono morphers are going off after all this time?" Katie said, whilst leaning over Lucas to get a better look.

Trip, whilst still confused, pressed the button which opened the transmission channel. A familiar face of Eric Myers appeared as a hologram in front of them.

Wes moved in closer, and said to his childhood friend, "Eric, what's going on? You never use your morpher except for emergencies, and I should know, you're the one that made that rule up."

"Wes, this is one hell of an emergency. You will never guess whose back…….."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In Blue bay harbor, ninja ops to be exact, it was a normal day.

All of the ex wind and one of the ex thunder rangers were chilling out after a busy week of ninja training.

Tori was busy watching a romance movie with a reluctant Blake. Dustin was at the back of the room with his motorcycle, oil slicked all over his t shirt and the floor, but the same old grin plastered in his face. Shane was trying to perfect his balance on a skateboard. Hunter was in his room after teaching amateur ninjas for the last two hours, his music thumping through the walls.

Cameron, or Cam, Wantanabe was once again, playing about with the huge computer in the middle of the wall. He was trying to find a way to tap into the old Ranger records that Tommy had made a few years ago, but alas no luck. He just needed that extra closure god forbid that day ever came that an old enemy would rise again.

Little did he know, that would be very soon.

His computer popped up an email window, with 'urgent' in big red letters. Sirens started blaring around the room, and everyone stopped what they were doing. Hunter came skidding into the room, almost tripping over his own feet in the rush to see what was going on.

"Cam, what's going on? Why is the computer telling us that there's danger? There hasn't been danger for about two years." Blake said at 100 miles per hour , raising an eyebrow.

All the ninja rangers crowded around the huge screen, and all six faces dropped and paled. Cams fingers froze over the keys and even sensei was staring at the radar, his hands folded. Dustin's grin had long since faded and even shanes cocky nature had evaporated. Tori was the first one to part her now dry lips and say almost inaudibly

"That's impossible……."

A/N: told you that would be a short chapter. The others will be longer I swear! So, what will happen now that ransik and lothor have joined up? Find out in the next chap!


	2. Two worlds collide

A/N: as I promised, this chap will be longer .I don't own it lol.

Chapter two: two worlds collide

The ex- time force rangers stared at the miniature version of the quantum ranger in shock.

"Eric, this better not be some kind of joke, because if it is, I swear to god I'll…"

"Jen, this is no joke as much as I wish it was. Apparently he was sighted just outside Blue Bay Harbour after a major earthquake. We sent troops out there to investigate, but I thought it would be better to let you guys know instead. I've gotta go, but I'll keep you posted. Eric out." And then the image faded. They all sat there dumbstruck.

Jen wiped away a stray tear of hatred that had found its way onto her cheek, and decided to go somewhere else where no-one could see her cry. Because no-one and I mean, no-one sees Jen Scotts cry.

"What the hell just happened?" Lucas finally broke the awkward silence.

"Exactly what he said Lucas Looks like Ransiks back. _Again." _Katie replied, adding emphasis on the word.

_This can't be happening._ Jen was starting to wonder when this nightmare would end and when she would finally get a normal life.

This had happened about three years ago, when she and her team had to help the wild force rangers defeat the mutorgs, another set of ransik's disgusting creations that caused people harm.

"How is it even _possible?!"_ Trip blurted, his face twisted in horror.

"How the hell cares, maybe we should just let him roam free, since he's apparently never leaving!" Jen got up and stormed away, kicking the grass up and staining her boots. The rangers understood.

She felt and arm go around her shoulder and pull her close. She breathed in Wes's musky smell, a smell that reminded her that this was her home, and these were her friends.

"Jen? You okay?"

A sigh. Never a good sign. He took it as a no.

Wes wondered what had got Jen so worked up about Ransik. Sure, he was an asswipe, but they had beaten him before, now wouldn't be any different would it?

"Yeah I guess so. Why cant he just friggin die?!" Jen yelled, causing every head to turn to her. But she didn't care. That's what Wes liked about her. No matter what people thought, she was herself 24-7.

Wes started laughing. Jen stared at him in shock and disbelief. How the hell could he laugh at a time like this! That was typical Wes. And that's what she felt strange about. She had vowed that she and Wes were just friends, and that is how it was going to stay. But somehow the flame was still trying to flicker.

When Wes finally calmed down, he smiled his boyish grin at her "Jen, like I said when we first faced ransik, we're all in this together."

"If you start singing that song from high school musical again, I swear I'll kick your ass to Africa."

Wes mocked hurt on his face. "What song? I wasn't thinking of a song. Oh wait _that_ song. The one my cousin made you watch over and over again. Oh yes indeed I remember, the one that pisses you off so much you destroyed my plasma screen t.v just when the commercial came on? Is that the song you're talking about? I never sang it, you stupid girl! How dare you think that! Face it I can't sing to save my life!"

Jen raised an eyebrow at him. "You were drunk at the silver guardians Christmas party, and you and Eric decided to have a go at the karaoke machine. Nuff said."

Wes's smug grin faded.

"You're not serious are you? Please tell me that this is one of those rare things that people use from time to time called jokes."

"It's no joke. Now come on, let's go back to the others." And she grinned, her tongue petruding through her teeth a little as she went back to the rangers, while Wes just stood there, horrified at the mental images his friend had poisoned his mind with.

_Note to self, don't let Eric near __booze. Ever. _He made a mental oath and followed Jen.

Katie looked up at the approaching 'couple'.

"So what's the plan?" A smile came onto Jen's face.

"Simple. We're going to Blue bay Harbour."

"Ok, that's not it surely. Please elaborate."

"Well, we know that ransik was originally seen in Blue bay Harbour, yes? Which means that hopefully he would still be in there. So if we go to Blue Bay, we find him, blow him to smithereens and spread the little pieces globe wide, that way he is finished for good and he can get out of our fucking lives and we will have normal ones for once." Jen said plopping herself next to Trip.

"What happened to the serious, no questions asked, Jen we know and hated?"

"She died. She's dead and buried, under the ground and if you don't like the new me then you know what, hand in your morphers, and stick your blaster in your mouth."

"One question, miss new Jen. How are we gonna get there? It's not like the silver guardians are just gonna turn around and say with cheesy smiles 'why yes, we'll lend you a very expensive and delicate piece of equipment so you can destroy it' would they?" Wes argued.

Jen smiled again after a moment of thought. "Well, I've been thinking about that as well. What I was thinking was…."

*A little later *

"Jen, this has got to be THE worst idea you have ever had." Lucas said whilst craning his neck to look up at the monstrosity that was Jen's plan.

"Why not? It's better than Wes's idea!" Though she had to admit, even she was starting to regret this.

They were standing in the Silver Guardians Hanger Bay, where an array of gleaming Planes and tanks etc. Stood, asking to be stolen.

"So what, we're just gonna steal one of these?" Katie queried, her look disapproving.

Jens lips twisted into a thin line. "Well, that's what I was thinking."

Wes shook his head. "Nope. No way hose. This is nuts! Jen, ill arrange for one of mine and my dads private jets to take us to Blue Bay." Jen frowned.

"No fun Wes." A grin was tugging at her lips as she took a deliberate step forward. Wes pulled her back.

"Wes, I will not go on a stupid private jet! Try and make me! I DARE YOU"

-x-another ten minutes later-x-

Jen was bearing holes into Wes's back as they were indeed in one of Wes's private jets, just about 189 miles to Blue Bay.

"Stupid little rich kid." She muttered, crossing her arms and actually pouting.

"What was that jen? Didn't quite hear it." Wes's smile couldn't get bigger if it tried. He loved it when Jen was angry, because she just acted so child like, it reminded them that she was actually human.

"get fucked." Jen said sweetly, putting a sarcastic smile on her face. The other rangers all rolled their eyes at how immature both of their leaders were being.

Trip looked out the window, looking at how small Silver Hills was. As they flew to Blue Bay, he could only think of what lay ahead.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Meanwhile in Blue Bay…..

Hunter was staring at what the screen in front of him was saying, but the dramatic effect was kind of ruined by the Bon Jovi that was threatening to make the walls crumble to rubble.

And it was starting to piss Tori off.

"Hunter, go and turn that either down or off. Don't worry we won't start without you. And next time make sure its decent music."

He mocked a two fingered salute at her and went back to his room. But not before sticking his head in and smiling, "its better than Ashley fucking Tisdale!" Tori glared and his head soon disappeared.

Tori turned back to Cam, who was typing really fast on the computer. "So what does this mean? Does it mean that we get our powers back?"

"I don't know Tori. If lothor back we're gonna have to find some way of getting them back. But something else is bugging me as well." Cam had a more serious face then usual, and sensei (who in this story is still a guinea pig) was sitting beside the keyboard cross legged, also watching the screen.

"What's that? I mean the thing that's bugging you?" Dustin piped up, who for once wasn't trying to be funny. He and everyone else knew that when Cam was serious about something, he could be a real ass wipe, just take the time that lothor kidnapped sensei for instance. No-one knew Cam could beat the shit out of people like that.

"Well, I got two separate readings from where my satellite picked up lothor." He said his voice thick with concern. Dustin's mouth hung open for a little while, and Shane pushed his lower jaw back up. Tori looked at Blake, and Blake looked back, his eyes swimming with fear. Hunter then came back, room now totally silent, and looked from one horrified

Face to another.

"Ok, what did I miss?" Tori frowned even more and explained. Hunter's eyes grew with every word.

But that didn't mean that he believed it. Hunter Bradley always had an explanation for something.

"So? Maybe the second reading was a bear or something!"

"A bear? IN California!" Tori said, hands on her hips.

"Fine! A huge dog or something!" Hunter retorted, not wanting to believe that there were _two_ bad guys running about.

"Guys! Now's not the time to be fighting!" Dustin practically screamed over the shouts that were getting louder.

"SHUT UP!" both ninjas bellowed at the terrified yellow ranger.

That's when Sensei Wantanabe intervened. "That is enough. You shouldn't pick a time like this to fight amongst yourselves. Now if Lothor has returned we must be ready for any surprise attack, especially if what Cameron is saying about a second foe is correct. Do you all understand?"

All five ninja rangers hung their heads and Hunter snuck a glare at Tori, who replied with sticking out her tongue. This resulted in growls and then eventually, Tori lunging at Hunter and a lot of scratching, biting and hair pulling was involved. Dustin looked at Shane and Blake. Blake raised his eyebrows and threw his hands into the air.

"Dude, don't look at me. I am not that stupid, you break them up!" he shouted over the colourful words that were coming out of his brothers, and surprisingly his girlfriend's, mouths.

"BLAKE GET YOUR CRAZY BITCH OF A GIRLFRIEND OFF OF ME!" Hunter screamed at the top of his lungs whilst Tori clawed away at his face, even drawing a little blood.

"Blake do what he says and ill never be nice again!! DAMN YOU !" she yelled when Hunter flew his fist to her gut, reeling back in pain, a look of relief on Hunters face.

And a few seconds later, she was the one beating _him_ up.

Blake just stood there, worrying not for his sort-of girlfriend, but for his brother's safety. Once Tori was angry about something, she would literally kill. That's why none of the wind rangers pissed her off; even when he was the evil navy ranger working for lothor he stood clear of her.

Sensei Wantanabe had decided that enough was enough, and as only he could, he jumped from the desk, in between the two scrapping rangers, and landed hard kicks to both of their chests, sending them both to separate sides on the room.

"What part of a word I have just said was in Spanish? I understand that you all speak English? Then why do the words 'no fighting' not sink in? You two should be ashamed of yourselves! Now if this was a real battle against Lothor and you two imbeciles started your pathetic, childish feuds, you would be killed by now!"

Hunter and Tori stared at the sensei in shock. Even Cam had heard him get angry, but not like this.

"Sorry about your cheek hunter." Tori said, forcing her words out.

"Sorry about your arm." Hunter mumbled.

"That's better." Sensei said nodding.

Dustin finally plucked up the courage to speak.

"So what are we gonna do about lothor?"

"Hmmm….I dunno, maybe….kick his ass!" Hunter growled, sitting on the couch. Hunter had changed recently. He was more involved with the group, and actually gave orders now instead of taking them. He had stayed at the wind academy and started teaching.

"For once in my entire life, I agree with hunter." Tori said.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" Hunter sniped.

"Well it's not exactly an insult is it?"

"Well I dunno, you tell me princess!"

"Here we go again." Blake, Shane, and Dustin said all at once.

Then the sirens blared out again. The blue and crimson ninjas barged each other to get to the computer, glaring daggers at each other.

"Like I said before, two life forms on the go, and there readings are off the charts. I want you to get down there and check it out."

"I'll do you proud sensei." Hunter said, moving back.

"Not before I do first!" Tori said, also making sure she moved back.

Shane sighed. "Enough already lets go! Ready?"

"READY" all four other rangers said in unison, holding up the wrists that had their morphers on them.

"Ninja storm ranger form!" the three wind rangers cried.

"Thunder storm, ranger from!" Hunter and Blake activated their morphers.

A few seconds later, five multicolored suits stood where the teens once did.

"Now be careful, we don't know how powerful he's become, and good luck"

They nodded and sped trough the portal that hid the academy from passers by. Once they got into the city, they saw the red and black ugly mug that was lothor setting fire to everything in sight. There were people running and screaming. This had gone too far already.

It wasn't about to go any further.

"LOTHOR! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Hunter bellowed. Lothor obeyed, and spun around to look at them. A devilish grin appeared on his face.

"Well hey there rangers! Did ya miss me! I certainly didn't miss you! And I won't now!" and he sent bolts of lightning straight at the rangers. Hunter, Blake and Shane managed to dodge them, but Tori and Dustin weren't so lucky. Tori got the worst of the blast, but both of them were thrown in the air and landed with a crash.

"Tori, are you ok?" Blake said, whilst running over and helping the blue ranger up.

"Yeah I think so. He's grown a hell of a lot more powerful than last time though."

"Great. That makes our job just that bit harder." Shane said, not taking his eyes off of lothor.

Just as he said that, another blast came from behind the rangers. They spun around and saw a man in a black leather suit, with bits of Armour on various parts of his body. Half of his face was covered by a metal mask, and he looked like something form a horror movie.

Cam was right. _Again._

"Why cant Cam ever be wrong for once!" Dustin yelled in frustration.

The second figure came towards them, and they started moving backwards, only to be met by Lothor.

They were surrounded by two powerful villains.

"Hunter if this is the end, I want you to know I've always sort of liked you." Tori said her voice shaky from fear.

"Why do I get the feeling you're lying?" Hunter said his voice barely a whisper. No-one replied, their eyes on either lothor or the new guy.

Then they raised their arms, ready to attack. The rangers prayed, and hunter put his arms over his face, not wanting to see his death.

But there was no impact. Hunter opened his eyes and put his arms down. Lothor and his friend were looking around frantically. The rangers stared in confusion. Then a boom rang out in the streets. And a huge pink blast hit the metal man, sending him flying.

Wait a minute. Pink blast?

The ninja rangers felt wind rush form above them, and looking up, a yellow and green blur soared over them, and started attacking both of the villains. The pink ranger, who they presumed fired the shot, ran up to them and looked at hunter.

"You guys ok? You need to get to safety; Ransik's pretty tough when he wants to be."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Number one pinky, were here to fight lothor, and its nothing to do with you. Number two, just who the hell are you? And number three, who the hells Ransik?"

The pink ranger went to tell him, but was called by one of her teammates and run off.

"Don't you worry about the way girls run from you Hunter?" Blake said. Behind his helmet, Hunter was giving him a glare that could melt the arctic.

So the fight continued, with the wind and thunder rangers fighting Lothor, and the time force rangers fighting Ransik.

When the bad guys had had enough, they stumbled back, overwhelmed by both sets of rangers attacks.

"Maybe another time rangers, but until then, bye for now!" Lothor shouted as both monsters vanished in a cloud of smoke.

The ninja rangers de-morphed, still processing in their brains what had just happened. Then the other team of rangers de-morphed, and what immediately caught Hunters attention was the pink ranger. She had long brown hair and chocolate eyes, and she was beautiful…. He shook his head. No, not after what happened last time.

The other rangers turned to face the ninjas.

The one who hey suspected was the leader, due to he was wearing red, smiled and nodded at them.

"Time force, at your service."


	3. first meetings and feelings

A/N: ok so far both villains have showed up, and the rangers meet for the first time. Chaos anyone?

Disclaimer: don't own anything. Hell i don't even own this computer! Oh my god that's depressing. Oh and I'm gonna include my own character who was killed by lothor guys, so Hunter and Jen's relationship luck kinda evens out. I actually own her though! Yay!

Chapter three: First meetings and feelings

The ninja's looked uncertainly at the newcomers. Shane cleared his throat and stepped forward. His eyes scanned them all, and then he looked at the one in red again.

"Well, forgive me for being rude, but who exactly is Time Force?" Hunter watched as the pink ranger stepped forward before the red could speak. Maybe he wasn't the leader after all.

"It's an intergalactic police force from the future, but relax, we've lived in this time for years now. That monster you saw was called Ransik, he was presumed dead but apparently not. I'm Jen; this is Wes, Trip, Katie, and Lucas. Pleasure. And you are?" she said, raising her eyebrows at him.

Jen sighed internally; _who the hell these people think they are, fighting our battles!_ She thought. But she noticed not all of them were that the blonde guy wearing the jeans and dark red shirt, he looked her type...not that she liked him, hell she didn't even know him!

Shane looked surprised at 'Jen'. He then swallowed and looked at them. "I'm Shane; this is Tori, Dustin, Blake, and Hunter. We're the ninja rangers. We were here to fight Lothor, an alien ninja that we threw into the abyss."

Jen nodded at him, and looked at Wes, who ushered the others forward. Wes put his arm around Jen's waist, much to her displeasure, and started talking to Shane.

Hunter looked on as the little guy with the green hair started talking to him, but he wasn't exactly paying attention. His attention was diverted to the pink ranger again. He frowned as the thought that she and the red were going out filled his mind.

"Hunter? Hunter! Come on man wake up!" his head snapped back to reality as Blake snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"What?" Hunter snapped, a growl forming in his throat.

"The time force rangers are gonna stay with us at ninja ops for a while, you know, why ransik's about?" Dustin said his voice thick with enthusiasm. Hunter's eyes widened. A while in the same house with the girl he liked? Oh yeah, he hated the others right now.

Meanwhile, Jen was ecstatic. Now was her chance to move on. She slid past Hunter and smiled up at him. "Well, guess this means we'll be seeing each other alot. Maybe we could get to know each other a bit more." And she walked off after the other rangers. Kinda disgusted at what chat up lines she actually just gave him.

Hunter stood there dumbstruck, and after a few moments of catching flies, followed the others.

After they got back. The ninjas told the time force rangers to wait outside the portal so they could go in and explain to Cam how the situation was.

Cam looked behind him and saw the ninjas were back. He let out a sigh of relief. "Hey guys, how was it?" Dustin shrugged, "Hmmm not bad, but you were right, there was two of 'em and we .....Kinda met some people along the way."

Cam looked at him strangely. "People what people?" no sooner had he said that, the Jen then walked in, dusting off her hands, the others following her. She noticed the looks and shrugged.

"What? It was easy to go through, voice manipulation" then she walked in further, and right beside Hunter, taking in her surroundings.

Cam looked sternly at the wind and thunder rangers. "Who are these people?" Tori slapped her forehead and gulped.

"These are the time force rangers, they're staying with us while Lothor and Ransik are at large ok?" Cam frowned. Another set of rangers living here? He didn't think it could be any more hectic.

"Tori, there's not enough room."

That's when Tori put her im-so-brilliant-I-already-have-this-figured-out look on. "Well, i was thinking Katie share with me in my room, Lucas and trip stay in Dustin's, Wes in Blakes, and.....Jen in Hunters! Simple!" Hunter groaned. Typical Tori, always trying to play matchmaker. Jen snickered.

"Well this should be good. I left my stuff in Wes's...."she added with distaste. "Plane. I'm gonna go pick it up." And she left the ops with Katie. The other time force rangers went to their 'rooms' but Wes stayed behind and came over to Hunter.

"Listen, I've noticed you looking at Jen earlier. But a word of advice, don't get too close, because she will break your heart, believe me I've been there." And he walked off. Hunter jumped inside now that he knew that Jen was single.

Jen came back from grabbing her things and dumped her stuff in Hunter's room. Well she hoped it was Hunters due to the fact it was crimson. She rolled her eyes. Some people took their ranger powers a little _too _seriously. She opened her case and frowned again when she saw that nearly every item of folded clothing was pink.

Well that burst her bubble. She dug right to the bottom and pulled out a blue knee length jumper with green and white zig zags she didn't even know she had. She grabbed a pair of footless tights as well and when she had her clothes on the fold out bed, she lifted her tshirt over her head, and threw it into the bag, not caring much anymore.

Until she heard the door open that is.

All Hunter wanted to do was collapse onto his bed and never get up. He wanted just one simple thing. Looks like not even that was going to happen.

Opening his door, he expected it to be empty, the same as it always was.

What he wasn't expecting was a pink ranger in her bra.

Jen flushed bright red and made a feeble attempt to cover herself up with her jumper. "Damnit! Have you never heard of knocking before!" And Hunter slammed the door shut and leant against it.

"Please god don't let me forget that image." He grinned. Maybe this wasn't gonna be so bad after all. He knocked on the door this time.

"Is it safe to come in now?" he added a touch of sarcasm, and apparently Jen picked it up, because a muffled "go boil your head" from inside, so he took it as a yes. He opened it and a fully clothed Jen unpacking her suitcase. She avoided eye contact at first, but couldn't help turning to him and saying:

"Look I know that we've just met and we haven't been properly introduced because of Ransik and stuff. So im guessing you want to know a bit about me?" Hunter grimaced. Was this woman psychic or something?

"Well I know your names Jen…but that's about it." And the butterflies woke up as she gave a small laugh.

"Well my full name is Jennifer Patricia Scotts, im 21 years old, 22 on the 5th of July, my favourite colour is red, which is weird since I'm the pink ranger, I am single, I have brown hair, as you can see, I have always wanted to be a police officer. Oh and I can't cook." Hunter started laughing. Jen stared at him in shock.

"So I burn beans on toast, so what? At least I can dance!" and for effect she spun on the spot, but realized spinning in leather boots wasn't a good idea, and lost her balance. Hunter, using his ninja reflexes, seized the opportunity and caught her before she hit the ground. Jen looked sheepishly up at him.

"Well I can normally do it." She laughed nervously as Hunter pulled her up. After a few movements of silence, he noticed his arms were still around her waist. He quickly pulled away, blushing a deep…well crimson. Jen didn't know how to react. 

_Say thank you idiot!_Her head screamed. She went to speak, but instead fits on laughter came out instead, making Hunter start. After about five minutes of laughing Hunter said wiping his eyes,

"What are we laughing at?"

Jen looked at him and said "no clue!" and then they started again. Hunter sat on the edge of the bed and invited Jen to sit with him, when they eventually calmed down. Jen then put her serious face back on.

"Ok Blondie now it's your turn. Spill everything about you."

"Ok my name is Hunter Bradley; I'm the same age as you, but im 22 in two weeks. I was raised in the ninja academy with my adopted brother Blake. I did have a job at the bike store downtown, but was fired when I didn't show up because I was evil. I can cook a microwave meal, that's about it; I love practical jokes, video games and motocross racing. That's it." Jen looked impressed. So that's where he got the abs from. She slapped herself inside.

"Well, a racer by day, ninja by night, very Clark Kent." She grinned. Hunter scoffed. "Hey I might run around in spandex, but underwear over pants? No way!" Jen laughed again and then looked around his room, but noticing in particular picture of a slightly younger Hunter with his arm around a pretty girl with black hair. She picked it up and studied it.

"Who's this?"

Hunter grimaced and got up to look at it more closely. When he realized what the picture showed he put pressure on her hand so she put the picture down. Jen looked confused at him, still expecting an answer.

"That's Melissa. She was my girlfriend a couple of years ago. She was everything a guy could've wanted, pretty, funny, and always knew how to make a dull moment fun." He smiled a little, and blinked so he wouldn't start crying again. Not in front of Jen anyway, that wouldn't be good for his image as a ranger.

"What happened? Did you two break up or something?"

"No there was an attack and….well you don't wanna know, now come on, I can hear Cam calling us." And he left the room without her.

Jen still wasn't convinced. _An attack? Which means…oh god. _She immediately felt sorry for the poor man since she knew exactly how he felt as she realized that the two didn't break up. Melissa had obviously died in the attack. Jens heart stopped as she remembered the moment when Alex died in her arms. She wiped a tear away as she followed the blonde.

But said blonde was remembering his own memories.

_-Flashback-_

_-The thunder ninja academy, pouring with rain, where lothor has just begun his attack, the ninjas are fighting valiantly, but their chances are slim. One boy in a crimson suit runs through the crowd. (Sorry just setting the scene lol)_

"_Mel! Mel where are you!" And he whipped off his mask. A frantic fifteen year old Hunter yelled his girlfriend's name. His parents had just been slain, and he wasn't about to lose another person he loved._

_The girl he was looking for, Melissa __Earnshaw pushed past the running ninjas, trying to find the source of the calling. "HUNTER?" she saw a flash of red, and thinking it was Hunter, went after it. _

_When it stopped she copied. Only when it turned around and showed his face did she realize it was not Hunter at all. Lothor stared her in the face, and smiled evilly, lifting his arms and calling a hundred bolts of lightning. Hunter ran towards her when he eventually found her._

_But he was too late._

_Lothor laughed and continued his unmerciful attack on the academy and Hunter ran to the body of his love. He brushed hair away from her pale face and held her head in his arms. _

"_Melissa?? Mel, don't leave me, stay with me ok? We're gonna get you help!" And he started crying as her head lolled backwards. _

"_Melissa!"_

_-End flashback-_

He shivered as the memory came back to him. He got into the main part of ninja ops sat down at the table. He ran his fingers through his hair, ignoring the annoying twitter that was Tori for as long as possible.

"Hunter! We've got a lead on Ransik and Lothors whereabouts"

"Do I care."

Tori scowled. "Well you should, because it means that you get to spend a little more time with Jen." Hunter glared up at her.

"What you think, that I like Jen?" he said, raising an eyebrow. _Shit. Was I really THAT obvious?_

Tori held her hands up in defence. "Hey, I'm just saying what I saw. And it doesn't help that you two were an awful long time in that bedroom." Hunter banged his head against the table. Then he held his ears as sirens rang out once again. Jen and the time force rangers came running in. "What is it? Ransik?" Cam nodded. "Yeah, and Lothor as well. Their readings are coming from the town square, now go, and be careful." Jen nodded and all ten rangers morphed and made their way there.

Ransik and Lothor however, were having the time of their lives. Ransiks cyclobots were everywhere in sight, as were Lothors Kelzacks. The rangers ran out in front of them and Jen shouted. "That's enough you two!" and Hunter came beside her and yelled "You better pack your bags, because your going back to the abyss!" and their ranger teams charged as Kelzacks and cyclobots came at them.

Wes and Shane paired off against a hoard of cyclobots, likewise with Katie and Dustin. Tori, Blake, Lucas and Trip stayed as a group against endless supplies of both monsters. Hunter and Jen stood back to back as Kelzacks surrounded them. Jen lunged at them, and Hunter did the same. Jen then saw Lothor and Ransik starting to disappear, so she leapt over the Kelzacks and pulled her chrono blasters out of their holsters, firing like maniac. Hunter held off the last of the Kelzacks and went after her. Ransik sent blast after blast at Jen, same with Lothor, but she managed to dodge all but one, which caught her in the shoulder. She stumbled and lost her balance, falling forwards onto the floor. Hunter ran over and helped her up. "You okay?"

"Yeah im fine, now come on, we need to get those creeps." But Hunter wasn't so sure as he looked at his hand, noticing speckles of blood. He gripped his thunder staff and flew at Lothor, sending a blow to his gut, only to be knocked back again. The time force rangers gathered a group and Wes looked at Shane. "Full throttle?" and Shane nodded and said "You're on!"

The time force rangers then called their V-weapons and pointed them at ransik. The ninjas did the same, but with their own weapons pointing at lothor. "FIRE!" Wes and Shane screamed, and multi coloured blasts came at the two villains, who were knocked flying with the force. When they got up, Ransik sneered at the rangers. "You may have won this round" And Lothor carried on, "But round three's gonna be ours!" and they disappeared.

"Man those guys are tough." Dustin groaned. Wes agreed. "But in order to beat them, we must become stronger then them." Dustin looked at the other ninjas and said "why did that just remind me of sensei so much?" and the others laughed as they made their way back to the school.

That night, Hunter knocked on his door, not wanting to experience the wrath of the pink ranger. "Come in, its okay." Jen said as he opened the door. She pressed down on the cloth that was on her shoulder. Hunter frowned and knelt down, carefully peeling the rag off, ignoring the winces and hisses. He frowned even more when he saw the damage. There was a gaping wound covering the whole shoulder, but he couldn't tell whether it was flesh or dry blood. He raised an eyebrow at an embarrassed Jen.

"Fine my butt cheek. You are a really bad lair Jen." And Jen scoffed. "Well I never said I was a good one. And anyways I wasn't lying, it didn't hurt then. But it hurts like fuck now." She winced again as Hunter put the cloth back and pressed down. "Sorry put its gotta be done." Jen nodded and took a breath. "Melissa seemed like a nice girl. What happened?" Hunter's hand slipped a little as she brought the subject up again.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me. I've been there myself you know. So I know how you feel." Hunter admitted defeat and sat next to her on the floor. "Lothor attacked my ninja school when I was a teenager, and he killed everyone in sight, and he happened to see Mel, and killed her in front of me. She died in my arms…." And he felt Jen reach down and wipe a tear that had fallen.

"That's sort of what happened with me and Alex." Hunter looked at her.

"Who's Alex?"

"My fiancée. Well he was anyway. We worked at Time force together, and he taught me everything I know. When Ransik broke out, he was the first one to tell me to 'stay there and don't move' and he went after him. But turns out Ransik was too powerful for him." And Hunter, out of instinct, put an arm around her. Jen was scared what to do so she moved closer. Hunter looked at the clock, which read half past eleven, so he got up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey I'm gonna go to bed. You coming?" And Jen smiled and got up as well, picking up Hunters pants from the bed. "Okay…but you change in the bathroom!" and she threw the joggers at him, and he responded with throwing the top at her, which resulted to various items of clothing flying back and forth across the room, hitting a laughing ranger each time. When they calmed down, Hunter got ready for bed in the bathroom, and came back to find an already sleeping Jen in his bed. He shook her a little. "Jen, you've mixed up the beds sweet cheeks." And she turned over and poked her tongue out. "My bed now" and she started giggling. "Fine but im sleeping on top." Which made Jen laugh even harder. "That came out wrong, you dirty minded bitch!" and Jen handed him some covers and the two rangers fell into a peaceful sleep.

A:N/ omg I cant believe the fluff at the end! Aww!


	4. cupid gone bad

A: N/ so Hunter has realized he likes Jen. But Ransik and Lothor still haven't been caught….

Disclaimer: bugger off

Chapter four: cupid gone bad

Hunter woke the next morning to find that he was alone. He got up and blinked a few times to get his eyes focused. He then heard a thump outside his room, like….bass. He got up confused, and wandered sleepily to the main room, where the thump turned out to be music, his music. He smiled to find an already awake Jen, trying out some moves and mixing karate and dance. He decided to joke around with her a bit.

"Hey lady, you know what time it is!" He yelled over the music, making her stop and turn round, a grin on her face.

"Its 12 in the afternoon lazy bones!" Hunter bit his lip and dared to look at the clock. Then the fact dawned on him that he had to help the ninja's in training today. He raced back to his room and got dressed at 500 miles an hour, not bothering to do his hair, and raced to the training grounds, where impatient ninjas were waiting for him.

"Ok guys, sorry I'm late but something came up."

"What, sleeping?" Hunter burned a fiery red as he turned to find Jen standing there, ignoring the snickers he got from the students.

"What? Oh forget it, what are you doing here?" Jen sat down on one of the benches and crossed her arms.

"Just thought I would see how you teach. I'm fascinated by the ninja arts, and I'll understand them better if you show me." She said, putting a Cheshire cat smile on her face. Hunter stopped his hands shaking and took a breath.

"Okay, guys, this is Jen, Jen, these are the ninjas in training. Now that's done, we're gonna work on our defense skills again." He let the groans die done "I know it's a drag, but a good ninja knows how to defend himself." And he started putting them in pairs.

"Ok I'm gonna show you the basic blocks, Jen, would you care to help me?" Jen glared and got up, standing next to Hunter, facing him. "See, she's done well already because she's made sure there's distance between us." And he suddenly struck, and Jen caught his fist and twisted his arm so it was behind him.

"Nice try buddy." Jen said laughing. She let him go and he rubbed his wrist. He then stuck his tongue out and turned back to the students. "Okay, see how we done that? The element of surprise never works if your opponent knows your there. So you have to be sneaky." And he told them to get on with it and practice. He turned to jen. "Damn cop training." And Jen slapped him on the arm.

"Yeah well I tend to just shoot the bastards." Hunter laughed and said "Yeah well, that's cops for you."

"What the hell? We use martial arts as well as guns!" Hunter ran a hand through his messy hair and Jen reached up to tidy it, her tongue petruding through her grin. "Sorry, I just couldn't stand the mop on your head anymore."

He gave her a sarcastic look and winced when he heard a crash. He grimaced when he saw that two of his students were wrestling to the death on the floor. He went over and pulled them apart, holding one of them back, and Jen grabbed one from behind.

"Now you're gonna stop right now, or I will turn VERY nasty." She said a hiss in her throat, and the ninja clamed down. But the other didn't. He flew at the other boy, breaking from Hunters grip, and Jen stepped in front to stop him.

And ended up dazed on the floor. Hunter seethed and caught the boy in a death grip, throwing him on the floor. "Alright that's it! Class dismissed! I said get out my sight!" and they scarpered. He bent down to help Jen up. "You okay? That was a pretty hard blow." Jen got up and dusted herself off. "Yeah im fine. I just can't believe I was stupid to go in front of a rabid ninja." Hunter smiled and put on a serious face as she rubbed her head.

"Come on lets go inside." And he put his arm around her, and she didn't know whether to shrug it off or leave it be. She let him stay there, and they went inside. Tori watched the 'couple' come in and when they went to Hunter's room she turned to Katie and Blake.

"They so like each other, and we gotta do something about it." But Katie shook her head "We tried that with Wes once, didn't end well believe me. Better just to let them get on with it." And Blake agreed. Tori huffed and got up. "Well, if you aren't going to do something, I will." And she got up and left.

Meanwhile in Hunter's room, Hunter was examining the fairly big bruise forming on Jen's head. "Yep, that's gonna kill in the morning." She giggled and tried to control herself ._why am I acting like this? The last time I acted like this was with Alex… _she took hold of Hunter's wrist behind her and listened. "Can you…hear music?" Hunter also listened and nodded his head "Yeah, it's probably Tori's." "Ugh, she listens to 'kiss the girl'?" Jen asked, completely ignoring the message that Tori was trying to send to the rangers.

Hunter grinned and leaned forward "What are you talking about? This is my favorite song!" Jens started laughing and Hunter had to ask "I saw you dancing this morning, do it often?"

Jen looked at him sheepishly and nodded "Yes, but not professionally or anything. I just go with the flow. Do you?"

Hunter's breathing started getting heavy _why the hell did I ask that? Well you gotta follow it up somehow Hunter. And admit, you like her! _

"Not really, I sucked at my prom, ill probably suck now." Jen laughed and got up, holding a hand out. Hunter looked at it like it was diseased.

"Come on stupid, take it and ill see how much you suck." Her words registered and Hunters stomach actually contracted. She was asking him to dance with her. Great not only would he embarrass himself, he would embarrass himself in front of _her._

His shaking hand took, well…..enveloped, hers, and he got up. He tried to remember what his mom had taught him in those reluctant dance lessons when he was a kid, and what all the other kids were doing at proms and discos, so his first mission…

Arm around her waist?

Check.

Hands together with fingers linked?

Check.

Wanting to die there and then?

Check.

She started them off in the waltz of all the damn dances. They started off slow, and soon enough Hunter surprised himself by being quite good actually. They sort of lost themselves in the dance, and it was all starting to turn very romantic.

As they finished Jen mocked a curtsy. She stood up, and lost balance because of the bed, so she grabbed Hunters shirt, and they ended up with Jen pushing him backwards and him falling to the ground with her on top of him.

They lay there staring at each other for a few moments, and then Jen cleared her throat and sat up. "Okay, now this looks REALLY wrong." Hunter said, making her laugh again.

Whilst this was going on, Tori had given up on the music and knocked on Hunters door. When he didn't answer she opened it to find a very disturbing looking scene. Jen jumped off Hunter and he sat up. "Tori, whatever you're thinking this looks like, it's not okay?!" Tori just grinned and closed the door. "We're in trouble aren't we?" Jen asked. "Yep…big time."

Tori ran into the kitchen, almost knocking Blake over. "Guys, you will NOT believe what I just saw!" Katie rolled her eyes and put down the book she was reading. "What pray tell?"

Tori jumped over the top of the sofa and sat down. "Jen…ON TOP…of Hunter!" Katie didn't know what to say. Oh wait, yes she did.

"Your Friggin nuts." Blake started snickering and Tori sent death glares his way.

"Yes but doesn't this tell you something?" Katie brought her knees to her chin "Yeah it means you have a really sick mind."

Tori pouted "No, it means they like each other. This means we gotta get them together somehow! I know! I'll..." but she was cut off when Katie gripped her chin and turned her head. "Sweetie, Jen lost her fiancée four years ago, she isn't ready to move on, she's already told me. So NO meddling. Got it?" Tori nodded, but crossed her fingers behind her back.

Hunter kinda felt bad about what happened to Jen. Maybe he should make it up to her. Nah, it'd seem to much like a date. But then again, since when has he cared what other people think? He smiled at Jen, who leaning against the bed, looking up at him.

"Hey Jen, you haven't got plans for tonight have you?" Her heart skipped a beat. _Is he gonna ask me out? Oh god im not ready for this. Or maybe he just wants to go out for some company._ "Not really? Why?" "Well, it's boring being stuck here every night, so I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere."He was pleased with the way he worded that. Didn't sound like anything about asking her out.

"Well I heard the beach was nice here." He was relived that she didn't wanna go to the movies or something "Yeah it is, especially at night, there's no-one there. So we'll go about five ok?"

"Sure. I'll meet you then, I just have to talk to Katie a minute, be right back."

When she found Katie, she pulled her from the sofa and round a corner, making sure no-one was there. "Jen what's wrong? You're shaking."

"I _Think _Hunter's just asked me out." Katie gawped at her a minute, and then after seeing the smile creep on Jen's features, she gave her a hug. "Why what did he say?"

"Well, he's taking me to the beach this afternoon. And we danced the waltz in his bedroom." She had a girlish grin on her face.

"Ok that's good for two reasons. 1) You get to know him a bit more, and 2) you get to see him topless!" Jen squealed and laughed. "Yeah but im not going to act like it's a date. Im just gonna act like it's a normal trip to the beach. With a really cute guy!" Jen clapped a hand over her mouth. _WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!_

Katie picked up on this because she smiled and put her hands on her hips. "So Tori wasn't lying when she said you two like each other." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. Jen's face flushed a deep red and she looked away.

"Ah, so you do."

"No. I just, like him as a friend, nothing more. Anyway I'm here for Ransik, not for a boyfriend, got to get my priorities straight." Jen bit her lip and walked away at top speed. She got to Hunters room and he wasn't there, so she slumped against the door and closed her eyes.

But they snapped open again when a vision of Alex clouded her mind. She held her heart and looked around frantically, but relief washed over her when she realized it was a mirage.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and jumped ten foot in the air when a voice came through the door.

"Jen? You in there?" it was only Wes. Jen wiped her eyes and opened the door. "Hey are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Jen then surprised him by throwing herself at him in a tight hug.

He stroked her hair soothingly, and whispered to her, "What happened?"

"I saw Alex…and he looked angry at me, like he's trying to tell me something." Wes pulled away and raised an eyebrow.

"So you're thinking that Alex, who has been dead for years now, is angry at you for something? Jen this has got to stop. You can't stay in Alex's shadow forever."

"I never said I was! So much for comfort Wes! Maybe im not as strong as you all think I am!" and she pushed past him and walked off. "Jen! Come on, I didn't mean it in that way!" But she had already gone.

Whilst this was going on, Hunter had finished doing all the paperwork for that morning, and was nearly sent backwards when Jen sped past him. He grabbed her by the shoulders "Ok, what happened?" "It's nothing…" but then she stopped when she burst into tears. Hunter pulled her close and rested his head on hers, shushing her. _Is this really the tough pink ranger I saw yesterday? Just goes to show people aren't what they seem…_

"Come on, tell Hunter what happened." Jen pulled back and wiped her eyes, giving a small laugh.

"You make it sound like I'm six. And it's nothing, just Wes being a jerk is all."

"All right I'll take your word for it. I think this would be a good time to go to the beach."

"Yeah, and take Wes with us so I can drown him." Hunter laughed and offered his arm. "Well, remind me never to piss you off."

When they got there, Hunter watched as Jen ran and rolled down the sand, taking her shoes off. She stopped and turned to him "What? Silver hills has hardly any beaches!" Hunter laughed at the sight of her. She reminded him so much of Mellissa it was kinda creepy.

"Come on Hunter!" she yelled up to him, and He ran down after her, taking his shirt off on the way. Jens breath caught in her throat but she just looked away, blushing like mad. She felt Hunter sneak up behind her, but before she had time to react, he had lifted her up and thrown her into the sea.

The freezing cold sea.

She got up, the huge jumper she was wearing dragging her down. She looked at him and flipped her hair, making water fly all over him. She ran after him, but decided that she couldn't be assed and slumped into the sand, looking like a marionette. She peeled her hair from her face. And Hunter came back. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist…"

"You're an asshole you know that?"

"I've been called some names before but never asshole…weird."

"Oh yeah? What HAVE you been called then?" Hunter grinned and laid back. 

"Stud, gorgeous, hunk..."

"Yeah yeah, and I have flying monkeys called bob, Jim and Phil." She said sarcastically. Hunter mocked surprise.

"Really! I knew you were the wicked witch in disguise!" Jen slapped him on the arm and pouted.

"That was mean…" Hunter took one look into her brown eyes, which she had deliberately made big, and caved in.

"I'm sorry. You're pretty really." Jen smiled a little and got up. "I know that Blondie. Now I'm gonna go for a swim, you coming?" and she slid the jumper and leggings off, revealing her bikini. Hunter was amazed by her figure; you could tell she had an active lifestyle. He just wanted to drool….

"Hunter? HUNTER!" he snapped back to reality and nodded, watching her go down to the water, and then following close behind. She seemed pretty good in the water, and she wasn't ashamed of showing it.

When he came up for air himself, he felt his eyes being covered. "Guess who?" a girlish voice said.

"Hmmm I wonder…." He said ready to turn.

"Hunter!"

He shoved the hand away and saw Jen on the shore, fighting what seemed to be a monster. But if that was Jen….who the hell was behind him?

Turning quickly he came face to face with a pink haired girl that wasn't kapri.

She landed a punch to his jaw, but he retaliated by grabbed her wrist and flipping her under the water. Swimming to shore, he ran towards Jen. He was stopped by the girl again, and he got into his fighting stance, ready to morph.

"Thunder storm, ranger form!"

But nothing happened. "What the…"

Then the fact he took his morpher off to go swimming dawned on him, and he eyed the bag that Jen had brought, and found his morpher. He tricked the girl and rolled towards it, only to have his wrist pinned to the ground with her boot.

"Now really, you think I would let you morph and defeat me? I don't think so hot stuff!" and she let his wrist go and grabbed it, flipping him over. Hunter heard a cry, and looked to see Jen thrown to the ground.

"Jen! Hold on!" the girl laughed and pulled him up by his hair. "Aww the rangers in love! Isn't that sweet! Choobo!"

Hunter knew he recognized that monster somewhere. Lothors old comrade Choobo, back from the dead. He was powerful when he really tried.

"Yes Nadira?!" Choobo yelled, and Jen whirled around, scowling at the girl. She then kicked Choobo in the gut and flew past Hunter, throwing herself at Nadira. A mass cat fight broke out, but it turned into more of a karate showdown. Choobo came next to Hunter.

"What do we do?!" Hunter smirked and turned to the green idiot "Well I have an idea." And he sent a punch to choobo's jaw, sending him backwards, Hunter then grabbed his morpher and got into ranger form, calling his thunder staff and attacking.

Jen meanwhile had let Nadira go, but that didn't mean she was done "You tell your bastard of a father that he's dead meat!"

Nadira growled. "Don't-ever-talk-about-daddy-like-that!" she yelled, swiping with her nails, which were in attack mode, between every word.

"Oooooo did I hit a nerve? Careful Nadira wouldn't want to break those perfect nails." She said the sarcasm dripping of off her. Nadira swiped again, catching her on the stomach, making her wince. Hunter slide tackled Choobo and ran over, holding onto Jen. "You okay?"

"Yeah im fine. Where's my morpher?" Hunter turned her to the bag and she ran off, leaving him to Nadira. Jen clamped the morpher to her wrist after finding it in the many folds of her jumper, let it read her DNA and then felt herself morphing.

She pulled her chrono blasters out, and started to aim at the mess that was Nadira and Hunter. She fired, and instead of hitting the pink haired prissy, she hit Hunter in the shoulder.

"OW! Dammit Jen!" Hunter yelled.

"Whoops my bad!" she shouted back and just got a grunt in return. Nadira then swung at Hunter again, but he dodged and she and Choobo got into a stance, and hunter and jen stood next to each other, weapons aimed.

"Well rangers it's been nice, but we came for something, and now we have it, so we must be going, toodles!" and Nadira and Choobo disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Oh no you don't!" Jen yelled, but they had already gone "Damn!" she doubled over as she unmorphed and her stomach started bleeding again, and Hunter bent down and unmorphed, holding her up.

They looked at each other a moment, like they wanted to do something so bad it hurt, but then Jen looked down and said "Come, on the others need to know about this." Hunter helped her up and picked her up in a bridal position, taking her by surprise. They made their way back to ninja ops, soaking wet and hurt.

When they got there, Katie and Shane looked up from their arm wrestle and Katie immediately switched to worry mode. "Oh my god what happened?! Guys! You better come here!" Hunter put Jen on the Sofa and slumped on the floor, Shane rushing to help him up. "Jen? Jen! What happened? Who did this?" Katie said, panic in her voice.

"We were attacked at the beach by Choobo…and some girl called Nadira." Katie stared at him in shock, as did Trip, who had come in to see what the commotion was about.

"Please tell me you did not just say Nadira and im going deaf." Trip said hurriedly. He had a bad experience with Nadira before and didn't want it to happen again. Tori looked at Blake and said what they were thinking.

"Who's Nadira?"

"Ransiks daughter, we thought she had changed her ways, but apparently not. Seems Trip here forgot that she has a mutant criminal for a dad." Lucas replied, ruffling Trip's hair, and in turn getting narrowed eyes.

Tori had a look of disgust on her face. Hunter went to puke because he knew what was coming, and Tori then made sure she had one thing clear. "Wait so ransik, that butt ugly Martian we we're fighting….had sex?!" She then started laughing slightly.

"Wow, even mutants get laid Cam; I think that's saying something." Cam, who had been on the computer, looked around and sneered "It doesn't matter what relation she is to ransik, they need to be stopped. Focus on the subject Tori."

Tori was about to respond when Jen groaned and sat up. "She said they came for something. Now all we gotta do is figure out…what it is." She winced again and Hunter picked her up again and helped her to his room.

He put her on his bed, and lay next to her, sitting up a little. He traced his fingers over the cuts on her stomach, and she winced a little. "Wow I've heard of some peoples nails being like talons but that's taking the piss." this made her laugh but then hiss in pain.

"Can you please NOT make me laugh for five minutes?" "Nah, don't think that's humanly possible. But I'll try." He looked down at her "You really are determined to get those guys aren't you?"

"Yep. I killed that bastard once ill do it again, but this time ill make it slow and painful. What about you? Surely you want Lothor gone?" she said, looking up and him and shuffling over a bit so she was close to him.

"Course I do. I was just thinking is all."

"Wow this is news to me. What you thinking about?"

"Well, after we defeat them and everything goes back to normal, your gonna have to leave aren't you?"

"Oh yeah. I never thought of that. Wow, what a way to depress me. You never know, maybe I won't leave. I kinda like it here."

Hunter smiled and twisted her hair around his finger. "Do you mind?" Jen asked. Hunter shrugged. "Not really." And Hunter did something he was afraid to do the day before; he leant down and captured Jen's lips in a passionate kiss. Jen surprisingly returned it, like she was asking him to deepen it. He poked her teeth with his tongue, demanded entrance and laughing when she deliberately didn't. she eventually did and wrapped her arms around his neck. Hunter sent kisses down her throat and all other feelings had long since left her except passion with a dash of lust as she gripped a fistful of his hair while his long fingers raking her chocolate brown locks whilst his other strong arm hooked behind her back and supported her. The air was hot with their love for one another....

"Hunter? Jen?" they quickly broke apart, panting a little bit, and Hunter got off the bed. He opened his door to find Blake standing there. "Can I help you?" an out of breath Hunter asked. His brother surveyed the scene and grinned. "I wasn't interrupting anyone was I?" "No you weren't now what's up?"

"The sky, the stars, Sensei's blood pressure... I'm kidding! No Tori wants to know if you guys want to go out for dinner. That's if Jen's up for it of course."

Jen got up from the bed and stood beside Hunter in the doorway. "Yeah sure we'll be out in about half an hour." And she closed the door. Hunter looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "Oh by the way Hunter you wanna go out with the others tonight? Why yes I think we will, THANKS FOR ASKING." He mocked.

"No problem now go away, I need to get ready." And he rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom. Jen meanwhile pulled a make up mirror from her bag, along with her make up, and sat down at Hunters bed.

Hunter had been done for ages now, and he thought he looked relatively ok in a dark blue button up short sleeved shirt and skinny black pants. He put some gel in his hair so it wasn't its usual mop, and now he was waiting for Jen to get ready.

Whilst locked in his own bathroom.

Jen had insisted he stay there while she get ready, "It'll ruin the surprise" she said. About twenty frickin minutes ago.

"Come on Jen surely you must be….wow." he stopped for she was, in fact, ready, and wearing a knee length red strapless dress, she had curled her hair, and she had put make-up on for once.

"Do I look okay?" Hunter blinked and smiled at her. "You look absolutely gorgeous." And kissed her on the cheek. He held out his arm for her and they both went to the van, where the others were waiting for them.

"Looking good Jen." Katie commented, making her blush. Jen and Hunter sat in the back, and hunter whispered to her. "You know we could finish where we left off if we're quiet…" Jen sputtered and slapped his arm, getting looks in the wing mirror from Tori.

When they arrived at the restaurant and Jen sat next to Hunter and Wes, which made it very awkward. Wes snuck glares at Hunter, and Hunter replied with rude gestures. "Hunter, Wes knock it off." Jen said threw gritted teeth. "He started it..." Hunter said. "Well I don't give a damn who started it, I'm gonna finish it."

When they got their food, Tori, Katie and Jen had an interesting conversation about being girl rangers, and Hunter, Lucas, Dustin, Shane and Blake talked about racing and motocross. Wes, Shane and Trip were all talking about the future and time force.

Jen felt a hand go on her leg, and looked under, trying to see whose it was. Noticing it was Hunter's, she brushed it off and gave him a look that said 'not in public' and he gave her a pout.

Wes meanwhile noticed this and said "Yeah, some of us want to enjoy our food Hunter." "Well I'm sorry rich boy, but the flavor of the poison will come soon enough."

This was too much for Jen. She got up and picked up her purse, she gave some money to Tori and said "That's for my food, I am NOT sitting in an atmosphere like that, and I did not come here to babysit two children!" and she stormed off. Hunter and Wes started to get up, but just glared at each other, and Katie ended up slapping both of them upside the head and ran after her.

"So much for a quiet meal." Tori commented in monotone.

"Well I hope your happy smartass." Hunter said to Wes. "Shut up both of you!" Tori scolded.

Meanwhile, Jen walked down the street at top speed, throwing her shoes off and planting herself on a low wall near the bus stop. She wiped furiously at the tears streaming her cheeks, making her make up run and make her look like Amy-lee from Evanescence. (No Amy-lee bashing here! I actually love her she's a brill singer so don't get the wrong idea!)

"Stupid Hunter…stupid Wes…stupid Ransik! It's his entire fault!" and she saw Katie come toward her and sighed. "Guess your here to say I told you so huh?"

"No actually I came to see if you're okay."

"I'll be fine when those two grow up."

"Jen, you have always known that Wes likes you, maybe it's a bit hard to accept that you like another guy."

"I know, but its one of those lessons in life you have to learn! And I can like who the hell I want!" Jen was getting bothered now, so Katie put a finger to her lips and said calmly "How about we go back to ninja ops and talk to them?"

"Alright, but one wrong word and ill punch em". Katie rolled her eyes and grinned. Jen got up, not bothering to put her shoes back on, and the two friends walked back to ninja ops.

When they got there though, Jen wanted to walk straight back out. There was a full blown argument going on between Wes and Hunter. Jen cleared her throat and both men turned around to face her. Hunter came up and held his arms out, which she accepted. "Sorry about back there. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay; I think I overreacted a bit anyway."

Wes scoffed and said to Jen. "You always were a drama queen."

Jen gave him a glare and took Hunter's hand. "You know we could go out by ourselves..." She said, heavily hinting and putting puppy eyes.

"Fine, but if we get attacked I'm blaming you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Haven't heard from Ransik lately have we?

Nadira stormed onto the deck of Lothors newly rebuilt ship, screeching for her father. Lothor ran a hand down his face and growled.

"Jeez, she's worse than marah and Kapri." Nadira whirled to face him "I heard that! Now where's my daddy!"

"Nadira calm down sweetheart I'm right here. Now what's the problem?"

"Now I see why she's like that." Lothor noted to himself.

"Daddy! That cute crimson ranger likes the pink ranger! It's not fair!"

Ransik looked at lothor, who was trying so hard not to laugh, and then back at his daughter.

"I thought you liked the blue time force ranger sweetie…"

"Well I don't anymore! I like the crimson! Do something about it daddy!"

Ransik sighed and called Choobo. He took the green idiot over to a screen, and showed him a picture of Jen and hunter in the park.

"I want THAT ranger." He said, pointing to Hunter. "Think you can get him without failing me?"

"Yes sir…"

Lothor got up and stood next to his partner. "Fine, but if you get the crimson, I get the pink, we'll call it even."

"It's as good as done my friend. Now, Nadira, did you get what I sent you for?"

"Yes Daddy, DNA samples of both rangers." And she gave Ransik a bag with hunter's hair and Jen's skin cells inside.

"Excellent. Now the time is almost near." And he took the DNA samples from his daughter and over to a large tank on the far side of the room. Lothor knew what his comrade was doing, so he opened two trays on the computers control panel, and Ransik rested the samples on it. The computer roared to life, and smoke started emitting form the bottom and top of the tank, making Nadira cough slightly.

When it was done, the lights faltered for a moment, then came back. Lothor pressed the button to open the tube, and when the smoke had cleared , two exact copies of Jen and Hunter stood in front of the villains, but their eyes were full of hatred and pure evil. Ransiks twisted smile grew wider.

"Hunter, Jennifer."

"Yes Ransik."

"You know what to do."

A: n/ so ransik has made copies of hunter and jen! And they had their first kiss, and now what will happen to our rangers?


	5. Double double toil and trouble

A: N/ so what will happen now that Ransik has made copies of our heroes? Fluff alert in this chapter and its gonna be a bit darker than the others lolz and sorry about not posting for years! Ive been up to my eyeballs in GCSE coursework for school. I swear if I have to write another essay on Shakespeare….

Disclaimer: oh go away!

Chapter five: double double, toil and trouble…

Hunter and jen walked through the park hand in hand. Jen then let go and turned to face Hunter.

"Hunter, I get a feeling something isn't right around here." Hunter bit his lip and sat down on the grass. "Nothings ever right around here."

Jen sat with him and looked down, not really knowing what to say to that. "Yeah well, that's why we're here. If everything was right, there wouldn't be any rangers. And we wouldn't have met." Hunter smiled and picked at the grass.

"Yeah I'll give lothor his due; he can pick some dumbasses for sidekicks." Jen laughed, sending out a little snort, making her cover her mouth and nose. Hunter gave her a sarcastic look and in turn she gave him a death glare.

"Don't say a word. If you do Hunter Bradley god help you…"

"You got a gigglesnort!" and Jen lunged at him, knocking him flat on the grass, clawing at him.

"Alright alright! I surrender!" he said between laughs, holding his hands up. Jen stopped as she couldn't breathe due to laughing and rolled off him.

"Aw thanks because of you I broke a nail!" Jen scolded playfully.

"Oh yeah and my broken bones don't count." Hunter said in monotone, intent on pissing Jen off. And it worked. "Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No! Im saying you're as strong as fuck." Jen gave him one last look to check if he was lying and stood up, brushing grass and leaves off of her.

"Alright you can live…just try not to go to sleep. But seriously am I fat to you?" Hunter rolled his eyes and blew a stray spike from his face. _Women.__ Can't live with them, can't live without them._

"No your not. And any asshole that says otherwise will have a broken nose." Jen gave a cheeky smile and put her hands behind her back, tilting her head to one side.

"So you think im pretty?" Hunter wrapped his arms around her waist and she melted, unable to resist his touch. "I'm saying your gorgeous just the way you are." He nuzzled her neck and she shuddered both in pleasure and because of the cold. She then pushed him away, putting a confused look on his face.

"Hunter, do you think this is right? I mean, we're here to fight Ransik, and we can't mix professional with personal can we?" Hunter took a moment to process what she said and then grimaced.

"What the whole 'if we get close and one of us dies' thing?" Jen gave him a skeptical look and he took it as a yes. "No sweat, it ain't gonna happen anytime soon, I mean, what are the chances of us getting blown to…"

Hunter didn't have time to finish his sentence because Jen shut him up her way. With a kiss. He was taken back at first, but then he took over, pulling her onto his lap and returning the kiss with heat and full passion. She parted her lisp slightly, letting his tongue explore her mouth. She reached up his t-shirt and dug her nails in his back, making him hiss in pain. He felt up her back and traced her spine with his finger, making her moan in his mouth. They broke apart for the need to breath and then Hunter targeted her neck and torso.

Jen rested her head on his shoulder as he done this and opened her closed eyes.

And went a nasty shade of pale.

Kelzacks, swarms of them. Coming their way.

She shoved Hunter of her and when he went to protest she gripped his cheeks with one hand and turned his head. "Ah." Was all he said to the advancing aliens. "Yes, ah. Now come on, we can finish this later." The ranger sprang from their positions and got into a fighting stance, back to back.

Jen started to fight the Kelzacks on the left side, slowly moving away from Hunter, who was busy with his own swarm. A few spin kicks and punches later, the number had gone down a bit, but there was still a bit to go. Hunter had lost all sight of Jen, and he was about to shout for her when he saw her brown mess of hair coming toward him. He saw the familiar face and relaxed.

"Hey I was wondering where you were…Jen? Something wrong?" he studied her face. It was emotionless, and something didn't look right. 'Jen' still came toward him.

"Hey you know I know your all about work but this is…ridiculous!" he yelled the last word as 'Jen' grabbed his shoulder with incredible strength and threw him to the floor, then sent a kick to his gut. She then grabbed his collar and stood him up again, going to punch him but Hunter only _just _managed to block. He had come to a decision.

This definitely wasn't his Jen.

"Who the hell are you?!" all 'Jen' did was smirk.

Meanwhile, the _real _Jen was just about done with her batch of Cyclobots that had decided to join the party. She kicked one and it fell backwards, exploding into Knuts and bolts. She dusted off her hands and put her hands on her hips, getting her breath back. Hey, fighting bad guys was a tiring job!

When she was ready she went to find Hunter, but her trip was short lived as she found the blonde racer standing in front of her. The shiver that went up her spine whenever something wasn't right appeared, but she shook it off.

"It's just Hunter, nothing to worry about." She assured herself as she went to pull him into a hug. But instead he grabbed her wrists and twisted them, and she gritted her teeth in pain, not really sure what was going on. She kicked him in the gut and he let go, recoiling slightly.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you insane?!" She hollered, anger burning inside her. 'Hunter' then threw a punch to her jaw and she fell backwards. He was about to kick her when she recovered and swung her legs out, knocking him down. She pinned him down and growled.

"Your not Hunter, so tell me who the hell you are. Now!" she let the copy go and he straightened

"Mei erus volo eradico tu tristis.Lothor ac Ransik actuariola dominatus"The copy said, and Jen stared at him. She then remembered the translator Trip had designed for time force and flipped the switch, entering his words. She then played them back.

"My master will destroy you. Lothor and Ransik shall rule." She raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so honey. Didn't you know Latin's a dead language? Man Ransik sure made you an old fogy didn't he?" she then struck at the copy and it ducked, easily avoiding her. He then struck her stomach and she bent down, slightly winded.

The copy then grabbed her arm and sent a power surge the size of America through it. She screamed in pain and fell to her knees. The copy then tightened his grip and cracked its neck.

"Thanks for the English lesson. But you know what? I hated school." He threw Jen down and went to leave now that he had all knowledge of the human race, every language, you name it, he knew it.

"JEN!" a yell pierced the silence as the real Hunter searched the darkness for Jen. When he saw her on the floor, rage filled every bone in his body. He ran toward her and skidded to a halt.

He was staring at himself.

He rubbed his eyes and blinked to make sure he wasn't mad, and stared at the copy standing in front of him, the same hair, the same eyes, same everything.

"What the hell?" the copy tilted its head to the side.

"What the hell?" it repeated.

"Okay stop that. It's really freaky." He said advancing slightly, not taking his eye off Jen. The copy did the same.

"Okay stop that. It's really freaky." Hunter groaned and then slapped himself inside as the copy groaned as well. He went over to Jen and checked her pulse, relived to find she was just unconscious. He got up and punched the copy in the jaw, and he was surprised to find he knew all of his moves. Looks like Lothor and Ransik weren't as stupid as they looked.

After exhausting fighting against what he called his shadow, Hunter stopped as the fake Jen arrived on the scene. She sidled up to the fake Hunter and peered at the real one.

"You put up a good fight. But face it, our masters will destroy you. Whether you're dead or not." She sneered and Hunter could feel the urge to sock her one coming on. Hunter knew that he was outnumbered by both their strength and their wits, so he went closer to the real Jen, who was starting to come round.

"Ah man I had the scariest dream where Hunter had a clone and it spoke Latin and tried to kill….ah shit I'm awake!" Jen yelled, but she had to do a double take.

There were two Hunters, and a Jen.

Something wasn't normal here.

"Okay which ones the real Hunter?" She got up and stopped her head spinning.

"I am!" Both Hunters screamed at her. She blinked and got up. "Ok, seriously which ones the real one?"

The fake stepped forward. "Obviously me because otherwise I wouldn't know that you were wearing red underwear." Jen blushed and raised her eyebrow. "That's a point. A fake couldn't know that. I'm just glad your okay." She said, putting her arms around a smirking clone, leaving the real Hunter dumbstruck.

"What the hell! I'm the real Hunter!" he said and Jen turned around, and punched him. He stood back stunned as Jen was being led on by the fake.

"Oh yeah, well if he's the real Hunter, what was the name of her fiancée?" he asked and Jen glared at him. The fake started to process the memories he had gathered through his artificial brain, and looked cocky at Hunter.

"Easy, trick question, she never had a fiancée." Jen instantly broke away form the fake and looked shocked at him. "You asshole. I can't believe this…You made me think you were Hunter…and oh my god, I am so sorry!" she said to the real Hunter, cupping his face and inspecting the bruise she had inflicted.

"Its fine you weren't to know. I tell you what, lothor and Ransik done a pretty good job with these guys." Jen rolled her eyes and the Jen fake had had enough of this. Both clones stepped forward with the same emotionless look on their face.

"We may just be copies, but were better than the originals!" they yelled at they attacked, so it was JenVSJen and Hunter VS Hunter. Confusing huh?

Hunter and his 'twin' exchanged punches, but it was hard since they were both doing the exact same punch at the same time. " I thought having one brother was bad enough!" The real Hunter said through gritted teeth as fists clashed again. He stood back and so did the clone and Hunter smirked thinking he had the advantage.

"Thunder storm ranger form!" behind his helmet his eyes focused.

And went wide. The clone was standing in the crimson suit as well.

"Goddammit! This is a pisstake!" he attacked again, and in the pink region things weren't looking to good either. Both girls had morphed and were attacking with there chrono sabers, each adding more damage to _themselves_ than anyone else.

The clone knocked Jen backwards and snarled, her saber above her head. "When are you going to give up and surrender?" The real Jen sneered back and gritted her teeth, raising her own saber and separating it into two pieces.

"When a munchkin comes outta my ass!" (A: n/ that was a quote from my m8 Paige when I said how long she was gonna keep a strop up with our r.e teacher XD)

"That can be arranged!" the clone retorted and they struck at each other, but again hurting themselves in the process.

Whilst this was going on the other rangers had _finally_ realized that something was wrong and pegged it to the park, where they found the strangest sight. Shane and Wes looked back and forth, as if to decide which was which.

"Ah man, Tori I swear I only had _one _beer at that restaurant" Blake said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"For once I know you're telling the truth Blake. I'm seeing double!" Wes looked back and forth from both flashes of pink and decided enough was enough. "Jen!" he yelled and all four stopped to look at them.

"Yes?" both Jens answered and Wes and Katie looked at each other. "Err…we mean our Jen." Katie piped up. Trip meanwhile was tapping a few keys on his DNA scanner and surprised to find both scans were exactly the same. "Wes I can't even tell which ones ours."

Blake stepped forward and pointed at both Hunters. "Which one of you is my bro?" he snapped and the real Hunter grinned. "Blake, you should know by now that I'm..."

"…An impostor! Blake you seriously think this….thing is your own brother!" the fake cut him off, setting his face to mock hurt.

"Ha?" Was the only noise Hunter made at this outburst. Blake nodded. "Yeah sorry bro but you know what lothor's like about turning people evil." The fake Hunter turned to the now wide eyed Hunter and smirked. "Yes, don't we." "Ah come one Blake surely you should know he's the fake." He said and Blake just turned on him. "Okay guys we know who the fake Hunter is, now just to figure out the fake Jen." The real Jen glared at her team-mates and prayed to god they would use their common sense.

Lucas gulped and frowned. "Err I think the one on the right is Jen." The fake grinned as Lucas chose her and the real jen screamed. "Are you guys really that thick! You gotta believe I'm the real jen!" she said her voice straining. The fake rolled her eyes behind her helmet and looked at Wes. "I'm the real one. Don't be thick. You should know me long enough to know if im the real one."

Wes had to think about this. He had a gut feeling which was which but he chose the fake. Not that he knew it was a fake. "We're just glad your okay Jen." The real Jen went to stand with the equally dumbstruck Hunter as the fakes led their teams on, smiling and hugging.

"This is insane. Why can't they see who we are?" Jen said in a meek voice, and Hunter put an arm around her and pulled her in, resting his chin on her head. "Dunno, maybe their just thick." She attempted a feeble laugh but it hurt knowing her own team chose a fake over her.

The two ranger teams and the fakes turned back to the couple. Shane and Wes stood forward showing their leadership skills by saying plainly, "let's get 'em." Hunter and Jen started backing off, holding there hands up. "Wait guys this is a mistake..." but it was too late.

The rangers turned against their own.

Katie and Tori circled Jen, weapons raised, ready to strike. "Guys, don't you see, it's me Jen!" "Shut up. If you were Jen I would know." Katie then flew full force at her and Jen had to think fast so she wasn't knocked flat. Tori then came from behind and slashed her across the back, making her yell in pain. Jen went down onto the floor and the brutal fight carried on, the two girls oblivious to the fact there were fighting there friend.

The boys then rounded onto Hunter. But Blake stayed a bit behind, not sure whether his decision was the right one. Shane went to punch him and Hunter caught his wrist in time, then Shane compromised by kicking him in the gut, making him double over. Then the attack became fiercer and Hunter ran towards Jen, the only thing on his mind being that she was okay. He ignored the pain shooting through his body, but froze when he saw two fucking huge blasters pointing at them.

"Oh. Fuck." Was all he could say as they fired. He and Jen were thrown up in the air, white hot pain burning through them, and they both landed in a heap on the floor. Jen's face was covered in her own blood, whilst Hunter's stomach was gushing with the stuff.

Their teams had abandoned them, taking the fakes with them, presuming they were dead.

"No, don't go…" He heard Jen whisper and Hunter tried his best to get up, but the pain told him to stay on the ground. He couldn't hear Jen's breathing anymore so he checked her over. Just out cold thank god. "We're gonna be okay, just hold on..." he muttered as the darkness then claimed him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Meanwhile at ninja ops the rangers were still oblivious to everything that was going on. "We're just glad you guys are ok. We were just about to order pizza, you want some?"

"No thanks we're not hungry." The fake Jen replied and she and the Hunter clone made their way to Hunter's room. They looked around and frowned. "What did lothor want us to do here?" the Jen fake asked. "He didn't exactly make his plan clear did he?" Hunter replied. They both recoiled as they heard Lothors voice in their head.

_"I told you idiots to destroy the rangers, all of them!"_ Jen growled and Hunter sneered. "We are not idiots, and if we are it's probably your fault that we are."

"Besides, we like it here." Jen smirked and sat on the bed. "I could get used to this." Hunter laughed and looked at the pictures on Hunter's cabinet. "Wow, he gets around a bit doesn't he?" Jen sniggered and came beside him. "Yes but apparently so does she."

They both snapped their heads round as they heard the door open. Tori stuck her head in and smiled. "Hey guys, you two okay in here?" she came forward and Hunter looked at the Jen fake.

Next thing Tori knew she was being held against the wall by her throat. "Guys….what the hell?" she rasped and Hunter put his face near hers. "Tell us how to get to the weapons chamber Blondie, and we might spare you." Tori shook and opened her mouth. She managed to yell and the two clones heard footsteps coming their way. They dropped Tori and bolted to the window.

"Tori, what happened?" Blake said, going to help the ranger up. "Guys we made a mistake, that's not our Hunter and Jen." "Are you sure?" Dustin said and Tori gave a nod. Shane turned to Wes. "So if they're no the real Jen and Hunter…."

"Oh god what have we done!" Katie yelled and made haste for the door.

"Katie! Wait!" Trip called after her and the rest of the rangers followed.

The park was empty.

"Where could they have gone?!" Katie was getting panicky now, and Lucas put his hands on her shoulders. "They couldn't have gone far…" Dustin tried to re-assure the others but even he doubted himself.

"JEN! HUNTER!" Wes yelled at the top of his lungs. He was more scared for Jen than Hunter, as horrible as it sounded. "JEN!" Katie yelled and the shouts carried on for a good ten minutes. Tori was losing her voice by now so she said "guys its hopeless, there not here."

"Then where the hell are they?!" Katie screamed, and Shane looked at Wes. "Maybe Cam can track their morphers." They nodded and sadly made their way back to ninja ops.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jen painfully opened her eyes, but only a little way. Her vision came into focus as she didn't recognise the place. It looked like a ship of some sorts but she couldn't tell for sure. She felt a warm sensation around her and darted her head round.

Where the hell was she?

She felt some sort of liquid run through her fingers, and reached out as far as her arms would let her, and felt glass. She moved her lips and found no liquid in it. She had a mask over her mouth and nose, a lot like the ones you get in a hospital.

She was trapped in a glass tube full of goo. _Great._But this goo might be the thing keeping her alive. That means that someone wants her to be alive. One name filled her mind instantly.

Ransik. Why did he want her alive now? He had wanted her dead for years, why the sudden change of heart? It looks like her questions were about to be answered when Ransik himself came close to the tube in which she was imprisoned and grinned. "Hello Jennifer long time no see! How des it feel to be on the losing side for once? To be trodden and stepped on, to feel pain worse than death!"

Jen wanted to scream at him, torture him and rip him apart, but not only did her physical well being make her think otherwise, but her mental state of mind. She just floated there, watching him with half open eyes. Then a very important question branded her like a hot poker.

Where was Hunter?

"Where's Hunter?" She said, but the mask caused her voice to be muffled, so she tried to say it louder, almost screaming, but no-one heard her. A single tear fell down her cheek as Ransik gave her an evil, twisted smile and walked away, leaving her screaming.

Lothor was having a whale of a time. He had Hunter chained to the wall, with bursts of energy shocking him whenever he pleased. His day couldn't get any better. He went to the bloody crimson ranger and yanked his head up by his hair. "Had enough Nancy boy?!" Hunter just grunted in pain and managed to spit "Where's Jen? If you've hurt her…" Lothor let his head drop and sent another wave of energy through him, making him yell in pain.

"Your precious pink ranger is in very capable hands….and her bones should snap quite nicely!" Hunter gritted his teeth and went to kill lothor, but was pulled back by the chains, making his bare back slam into the wall.

"Lothor! Is he ready yet? Daddy wants him." Nadira screeched and Lothor rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I think he wants to see his pink ranger again…" Nadira scoffed and dragged Hunter to the main room, all the while whispering tales of death and torture in his ear. She threw him before Ransik, who lifted his head up with his boot.

"Look sonny boy, there's your Jennifer." Hunter's eyes went wide and a venomous rage filled inside him when he saw what they had done to her. She looked like a corpse. She had blood sticking her hair to her face, bruises everywhere you looked and her eyes were glazed over.

"BASTARD!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and flew at ransik, but he easily swatted him away.

"Don't worry drama queen she's still alive. But if she doesn't do what old Ransik says...That can change very quickly." Hunter swallowed the blood forming in his mouth, shivering as the coppery taste slithered down his throat. He then felt relief fly through him as Jen's head snapped up, a frightened look on her face.

Jen focused her eyes again and when she saw the state Hunter was in she wanted to kill everyone in the room. She mouthed her mouth but no words came out, and yet he spoke back, like it was their own language. She banged her hands against the tube and he knew she was determined to get out, but then she fell limp and floated upwards again.

"Why don't you just kill us?" he whispered, asking no-one in particular. But apparently Nadira heard him because she bent down, a look of pure enjoyment on her face. "Because that isn't as much fun." She was as bad as her father, and her father was bad enough. Hunter couldn't do anything but sit there and take whatever they threw at him.

"Ransik!" he heard a way too familiar voice and managed to turn his head round far enough to see the clones storm into the room. Ransik gave them a look and they stopped in their tracks. "You two have a lot of nerve to show your faces here after that humiliation." The clones just narrowed their eyes and turned to face Hunter and Jen.

"Well if it wasn't for us, you wouldn't have these two would you? So we deserve a little respect." Jen hissed and Ransik threw his head back and laughed. "Respect? Your clones, DNA copies, your not real!"

"Shut up." The fake Hunter said, advancing on his master. "Temper." Ransik said, and the clones fell back.

"So what are you going to do with them? Surely you're going to let us kill them."

The real Hunter listened to the whole conversation and kept looking at Jen even as he was dragged back to the chamber.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The rangers slunk through the doors of ninja ops and gathered round the computer, barking orders to a pissed off Cam.

"Guys! I have two ears and one brain to process things. One at a time!" Katie shoved Wes out of the way, grabbing Cam by the collar and pressing his nose against hers. "Ok first things first samurai boy, find Hunter and Jen!" Cam rolled his eyes and tapped a few keys on the computer.

"I can't track their morphers, the signals been jammed."

"Ah for crying out loud!" Tori yelled, throwing her hands up. "Wait I might be able to get it back." Cam tried again and two small red dots appeared on screen. "That's them!" Blake said, but the tilted his head in confusion. "But where's that?"

All nine faces dropped.

"That's right outside!" Katie yelled and shoved the door open. The other rangers came out after wards and Tori felt sick. Katie looked like she was about to pass out at the sight. Blake turned his so as not to look at it.

Hunter and Jen lay bloody and beaten on the floor.

Wes immediately went to pick Jen up but thought otherwise. "We need to get them to a hospital." The others agreed and Tori ran to start the van up.

A few hours later at the state hospital, hunter and Jen still hadn't woken up. They had wires coming out of everywhere you could think of, and the beeping of machines was the only noise heard in the silent room. The rangers had requested that they were put in together, that way they know that both of them are okay at the same time.

Wes was at Jen's bedside with Katie whilst trip and Lucas went to get some coffee and the ninja's at Hunters. Wes watched as her chest rose and fell, but he knew her chances were slim. Blake didn't take his eyes off his older brother, not even to blink.

"Come on bro, I've already lost mom and dad, I don't wanna lose you…wake up." Tori put her hands on his shaking shoulders and Blake held Hunter's cold hand in his.

"Jen, wake up sweetie, your stronger than this, please…come on you're my best friend." Katie whispered into Jens ear. The nurse came into the room and all heads snapped her way. "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over, I'm afraid only one of you can stay here tonight, the rest of you have to leave." Tori went to her "Yeah but since there's two people that means two people can stay right?" the nurse gave what they all swore was a groan. "Fine then. But you have five minutes to leave."

The ninjas decided that Blake was definitely going to stay with Hunter, but the time force rangers were debating whether Wes or Katie should stay. When they had come to a decision that Wes was going to stay, they gave their goodbyes and filed out of the room.

Blake watched Hunter intently, watching for any signs of change. Wes held Jen's hand and sent a silent beg for her to wake up. He was still trying to pretend that this was some horrible dream, but reality kept hitting him in the face. He looked across the room at Blake, who looked on the borderline of tears, and had to feel sorry for the young boy.

"Jen for the love of all things decent wake up…."

A:n/ omg this chapter was hard to write cause I kept crying. It is really sad this chapter and wait till next time to find out what happens.


	6. The road to revenge

A: N/ okay so hunter and Jen are in hospital, but the question is will they wake up in time to stop Ransik and Lothor?

Disclaimer: oh go away! Oh wait I actually own Nurse Watkins, big whoop ¬3¬

Chapter six: The road to revenge

Three days had passed and Hunter and Jen still hadn't woken up. Blake could physically feel gravity pushing his eyelids down but he made sure he was awake.

Wes had stayed with Jen most of the time unless Katie insisted she stay. Wes came in with some coffee and handed one to Blake, who nodded and turned back to Hunter.

"Wes, when dyou think they're gonna wake up?" Blake said in a meek voice.

"No idea. Hope it's soon though. We need them." Blake nodded and folded his arms.

Wes was about to says something when he heard the annoying noise of his morpher reached his ears. Her frowned and held it to his face, just as a hologram of Katie appeared.

"Wes how are they?" Wes rolled his eyes. "Their fine Katie still not awake but nothing major. Is that all you wanted?" The miniature Katie narrowed her eyes. "No, Ransiks on the move, he's sent Nadira and Choobo downtown, we need you and Blake."

Blake's head rose and nodded. Wes stood up. "We'll be five minutes." Blake gripped his brother's hand once more and then made his way out. Wes kissed the top of Jen's head and followed the boy.

They arrived on the scene, and stepped in when Katie and Tori were thrown onto the ground. "That's enough Nadira!" Wes hollered to the pink haired girl.

"Ooo what you gonna do? Poke me with your sabers?" she retorted and Wes's fingers gripped said saber even more.

"He said enough!" Blake roared and ran toward the girl, intent on destroying her. Wes helped the girls up and they started to fight the Kelzacks and cyclobots.

When they were done they all focused on Nadira and Choobo. "As much as I would love to kill you myself I think daddy wants a little fun!" She said as ransik appeared behind her.

"Not so strong now your numbers are down are you rangers?"

"We'll make sure that your just a pile of ash when were through with you Ransik!" Katie said through gritted teeth.

"I don't think so." Was all that was said before the fight begun.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Blue bay general…



Nurse Watkins went into the room signed 'Bradley, Hunter & Scotts, Jennifer.' She checked the monitors and sighed. No change whatsoever. She lifted a pillow from Hunters head and lowered him down.

She turned to Jen and checked the drip that was attached to the women's arm. "I don't understand what could've done this." She murmured and patted Jen's arm.

She then stepped back as she swore Jen's hand moved. "Jennifer sweetie can you hear me?" she said.

Jen's eyes fluttered oh so painfully open for a second, and then her eyelids slumped back down again. She used most of the strength she had to open them again to have another pair of amber eyes meet hers. She looked around. She knew from the sounds that she was in a hospital.

"Hunter?" she immediately said with a croaked voice and Nurse Watkins shook her head. "He's over there sweetheart, but he's in a bad way." Jen looked across and wanted to scream at the state of Hunter.

She immediately went to sit up but the searing pain told her to lie back, and apparently so did the nurse. Jen narrowed her eyes and co-operated. Nurse Watkins then left to get the doctor and she took her chance.

She rolled out of bed, ignoring the pain, and ripped the drip from her arm, making her bit her lip so hard it bled. She went to Hunters beside and leant her forehead on His.

"I'm gonna kill Ransik for what he's done don't worry. But Hunter I need you, please, wake up baby."

Hunter still didn't move. Jen felt so much like crying but made sure not one tear fell.

"Hunter come on. I need you, your brother needs you, come on!" she almost yelled. She then smiled like an idiot as baby blue eyes wrenched themselves open.

"Hey handsome." She said, and Hunter tried his best to smile at her. "Oh god im glad your awake you scared me for a minute."

"Jen? Where are we?" He said his voice barely a whisper.

"We're at the hospital; the others must've found us. They came Hunter they saved us." She said, looking him up and down, the lower parts of his back and torso was covered in bandages and he had a tube attached to his nose letting him breathe properly.

Jen couldn't help the stray tear that slid down her cheek.

"Yeah I guess. Did they hurt you much?" Jen attempted to smile but failed miserably. She looked down at the bandages wrapped around her top half and the cuts all up her arms and legs. She fingered the black stitches that were in her head and gripped his hand.



"I'll live. It's you I'm worried about. I just want you to be okay." Hunter sat up and kissed her head. "I will be don't worry." Hunter then noticed that it was just the two of them in the room.

"Where dyou think the others are?" Hunter asked and jen shrugged. She went to the small television and switched it on where footage of the rangers losing was being aired. Hunter grimaced. "We gotta help them."

Jen folded her arms. "What can we do the state we're in?"

Hunter wrinkled his nose a little bit and shuffled so his weight wasn't on his presumably sprained arm. Jen came over, noticing he was uncomfortable came over and settled him so he was lying back, stroking his head.

"There's gotta be something we could do." Jen snuggled against him and sighed. "We can sit here and hope. That's all we can do."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shane grunted as he was slammed onto the floor once again. "I thought you said Ransik wasn't tough?!" he screamed at Lucas.

"I was lying!" He replied, fighting off said tough guy.

Dustin and Trip had their hands full with Nadira and Kapri, who had decided to join the party when lothor returned, and Katie and Tori had to deal with the idiot that was Choobo and god knows how many cyclobots. Wes, Blake, Lucas and Shane had been left with Ransik.

And they weren't doing very well. Ransik grabbed Lucas and Shane and threw them down, then blocking Wes's punches.

Ransik went to attack but Dustin threw Nadira so she slammed into her father. Katie and Tori landed a kick each to Choobo's gut and he reeled back, and Trip flipped kapri so she landed on the floor. The rangers circled the cornered villains, ready to take them down.

"Any last words before I kill you?" Wes said through gritted teeth, chrono saber at Ransiks' throat. "Yes actually, I hope the others die." This was too much for Blake. He slashed Ransik across the chest and had to be held back by Tori.

Wes and the time force rangers powered up their weapons and so did the ninjas. They let the energy beams loose and felt a lump of satisfaction form in their throats as explosions were the only thing they saw.

They thought the battle was done and were eager to see their friends so they powered down and made haste for the hospital.

To find Jen and Hunter gone.

"What the? Where are they?!" Blake said, getting worried.



"Calm down they have to be here somewhere. Wait there's a nurse I'll ask her." Tori said, trying to keep as calm and collected as possible.

She literally yanked the woman back and said "Hi we're looking for our friends, they were in there earlier…and now they're not." The nurse looked at the expectant faces and smiled.

"Oh Hunter and Jen, yes they discharged themselves about half an hour ago."

Blake's jaw slammed onto the floor (not literally because that's just wrong) and Wes kept opening his mouth to speak but failing.

"Are you sure I mean they were unconscious when we left them." Katie said. "No, they were conscious when they left, but I must admit I would've preferred they stay."

"Did they say where they were going?!" Blake who had started to get panicky snapped. The nurse shook her head and left to tend to a patient calling her, leaving the rangers dumbstruck.

"If only we knew where they were going." Katie whispered.

"Why do you need to know where we are if we're right in front of you?" a voice announced and all rangers heads snapped to find Hunter and Jen indeed in front of them, still wounded but standing. Katie ran to Jen and gave her a small hug. Blake walked toward his brother and gave him a hug himself.

"Careful bro I'm still tender." Hunter said laughing. Blake pulled back and stared at them. "But your still hurt why did you discharge yourselves?"

"Guys it's a hospital. Nuff said. Now come on we gotta get outta here we're starting to smell like old people." Jen said wincing slightly.

Wes put her arm over his shoulder to give her support and glanced at a glaring Hunter. "Come on let's get you two back to the ninja school." Blake said giving his brother support.

When they got back to the school Hunter and Jen sat on the sofa, while the others talked over with sensei what they were going to do about the clones.

And this pissed Hunter and Jen off.

"Guys this is our fight not yours so let us handle this ok?" Hunter said, trying to be as calm as possible. Blake shook his head immediately.

"Absolutely not. After what they did to you last time? No way, nu-uh." Hunter took a deep breath and looked Blake in the eye. "Blake, hurt or not I'm still the older brother and what I say goes."

"That's not the point."

Jen then stepped in. "Blake I think Hunter's right. Give us a chance, we can fight we're fine, just a few scratches we'll live."



"Jen for the last time no! You're in no state!" Wes said sternly, like he was scolding a child.

"Shut up Wes. We're coming whether you like it or not."

Wes felt a tinge of hurt at the spite in Jen's voice. But then he felt rage as hunter put an arm around Jen and held her like he had known her for years.

"I'm just thinking of you." He said and jen smiled.

"I know but I'm a big girl Wes I can handle myself." Then they held their ears as the siren signalling trouble blared throughout the room.

"Sod having a hangover in this place!" Jen said, holding her head.

"Guys the clones are back, downtown. Looks like their wreaking havoc in their ranger forms."

"Ok guys lets go, Hunter, Jen you gonna be up…for…where the hell?" Shane said as he turned to find Hunter and Jen had disappeared.

"Not again!" Katie moaned as she ran outside to try and catch up, the other rangers following.

Jen and Hunter had already morphed on the way there, and when they found the clones they already had their blasters aimed. "Well if it isn't the puny rangers...aren't you supposed to be dead?" the pink clone mocked.

"Bad news bitch you can't get rid of us that easily." Hunter spat back at her.

"Less talk more destroy!" Jen yelled as she raised her V-weapon, powering it up.

"For once we agree on something!" Hunter said raising his thunder blaster and putting it on full power.

The clones laughed. "Bring it on." They said in unison as they raised the exact same weapons. "_Hunter, I've found a way to disable the clones power, but it's gonna hurt a little bit I can separate the DNA they've used to create them but its going to affect you and Jen ." _Hunter heard Cam's voice in his head and nodded. "Do it."

"Do what? Whats he saying?" Jen asked. "Just watch."

So Jen watched. And smiled as the clones writhed in pain, getting weaker. She felt a few twinges here and then but like Cam said, it was gonna hurt slightly. "What did you do?!" Fake Hunter bellowed, and Hunter smirked under his helmet.

"We just whooped your ass good."

He said pulling the trigger on his thunder blaster, and jen doing the same. Two blasts, one crimson and one pink flew through the air and hit the clones in the chest.

Hunter had to shield his eyes as the clones were destroyed in multiple explosions.



Jen just stared at the pile of ash that had part of her DNA intertwined inside of it. Hunter came behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on lets go home."

They turned to leave when they noticed their ranger teams waiting for them. "What are we going to do with you?" Katie said, arms crossed and a smile threatening to show.

"Love us and cherish us. Now come on I'm hungry for pizza and lots of it." Jen said smiling as she powered down.

Hunter kissed her before putting his arm around her, earning a few "oooos" from Dustin and Blake.

They made their way to the restaurant and Jen deliberately sat with hunter again. "So are you two an item or what? Cause im not being funny but the sexual vibes I'm getting, not good."

Hunter choked on his pizza. The words "sexual vibes" rang in his head. In fact the impact was so fierce Jen had to thump his back so he could breathe properly.

"Who said ANYTHING about that?! I don't think we mentioned that once!!" Hunter babbled and Jen couldn't help but laugh. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!" Tori said laughing along with Jen. This started Katie off and all three girls were in fits.

"Ok we're done. No more!" Tori spluttered then set off again.

"You know Blake im gonna strangle your girlfriend in a minute." Hunter said glaring at the blonde ranger.

"So I can safely say if we hear any weird noises tonight we know who it is!" Katie said laughing at both rangers paled expressions. She gave Tori a high five and looked at Wes's fuming expression.

"Oh come on Wes lighten up! Its called having a laugh!"

"Yeah except we are not laughing!" Hunter said, still trying to erase the obscene images.

"We are though! Oh I wanna go surfing! What time is it?" Tori said looking around. Trip checked his watch. "Err about four thirty."

"Ooo can we go to the beach! Please!" Tori begged the rest of the group and they all agreed. Tori smiled as she scoffed the rest of her pizza.

After the rangers had argued over who was paying the bill they all made their way to the beach, where Tori literally flew down the sand, surfboard in hand, and into the water. Katie sat making a sandcastle with trip whilst Dustin, Blake, Shane and Wes played a bit of volleyball.

Jen Sat on the sand and watched the guys playing volleyball. Hunter sat next to her and followed her gaze.



"So you and Wes….you two had something going I presume?" Jen looked at him with mixed expressions of disgust, horror and shock.

"No way in hell! No me and Wes are just friends but..."

Hunter raised an eyebrow "But?"

"But…I get the feeling he wants to be something more, and I don't want that you know?"

"Not really but I'll try to be comforting." Hunter said, which made Jen laugh a little.

"Thanks. Hey im a bit bored, you wanna go back to ninja ops?"

"Yeah go on then my back is still killing me anyway. HEY BLAKE! WE'RE GONNA BAIL!" Hunter yelled, making Jen cringe.

"You know you could've just _walked _over and told him." Jen said trying to keep her cool.

"Where's the fun in that?" hunter said with his trademark cheeky grin. Jen just glared at him as they made their way home.

Hunter slumped onto his bed and jen slumped beside him. "Man what a day." He said to the ceiling. "Tell me about it. Man I wish my stomach wasn't killing me, I shouldn't have eaten that pizza." Jen said giggling as she rolled over and snuggled into Hunter's armpit as he lifted his arm to put around her.

"It'll be good when Ransik and lothor are finished off and we have our lives back though."

"Amen to that." Jen said rolling onto his stomach and kissing him, letting him return it.

"Hunter? Jen? That you?" They groaned in each others mouths as the annoying sound of Cam wantanabe floated into the room. "Every time! We ain't gonna get a moments peace are we?" Hunter said jokingly as they slid off the bed and went into the main room. "Yeah it's us. What's up?"

"Just wondering. I have a few things I need you to see." Cam said getting up from the computer. "Will it help us against ransik?" Jen asked, now back in serious mode.

"I hope so. Hunter, Jen, say hello to the answer to all our problems, the cell shocker." (A: n don't ask me where that came from cause you'll get an 'eeerrrr' in return xD)

"The _what? _Sounds like some dodgy rollercoaster." Hunter said making Jen splutter a laugh.

"It's anything but. It's a ray that separates alien cells…" A little light bulb shone above Jen's head.

"…And mutant ones! Destroying the alien half of someone, making them a human…and venerable to attack! Cam that's brilliant!"

Hunter was impressed. "Well how did you manage to create it?"



"That doesn't matter. But the thing is it hasn't been tested yet so I dunno if it works." Hunter groaned.

"Ah man now I'm gonna be tempted to use it!"

This was too much for Jen and she collapsed in fits. Cam gave Hunter a serious look and both rangers straightened up from there doubled over state trying to calm down.

"Don't worry I won't have him touch it. So what if we get Ransiks mutant form destroyed, he wouldn't have any power so we can turn him over to time force right?"

"Probably. But remember I need to make sure its safe before I let any of you use it." Hunter nodded as Jen wandered toward the door.

"Hey what's up?" Hunter said coming behind her and putting his arms around her waist.

"This is all going so fast. It took us months to get Ransik last time but now there's so many of us. To be honest I feel like….I don't wanna destroy him just yet. And I know its wrong but…." She said trailing off as Hunter held her tighter.

"…But your going with what your hearts saying for once, and not your responsibility." Jen nodded and buried her face in his shirt for comfort.

"This is all so romantic!" they heard a shout and looked up to see a beaming Tori in front of them. "Tori! How long have you been standing there?!"

"Long enough to get a picture of the lovely moment." Tori said still beaming as she slid past the couple into ninja ops.

"Wait, better question. What the hell are you doing back?" Hunter asked plotting in his mind how to get those pictures.

"I needed to get my keys, I left them here by accident."

"Yeah, accident. _Right." _Hunter said rolling his eyes. Tori just grinned again as she grabbed the keys from the sideboard and went to the door. "Oh and guys, if you want some time alone tonight just ask." She said quickly avoiding the pillow aimed for her head.

"Man she's worse than Katie. Come on I'm absolutely beat." Jen said stretching as she made her way to Hunter's room.

"Alright but remember, my bed is mine. Your bed is yours."

"Nice try buddy. But best bed is officially mine, and it happens to be yours." Hunter rolled his eyes and didn't bother arguing with the fast retreating pink ranger.

"What happened to never falling in love again?" He heard Cam say behind him. He turned around and grinned. "Well like you say Cam, things change."

"Yeah but is it change for the better?" Hunter growled.



"What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped. Cam held his hands up. "I'm just saying that destiny is cruel my friend."

Hunter had heard enough and his stubborn side took over. He left the room before Cam could say another word and hesitated when his hand reached the handle to his own room. He breathed in and opened it slowly.

To find Jen sleeping soundly in his bed.

Hunter smiled as Jen rolled over, making her brunette locks fan out behind her. He stroked her head and went into his bathroom. He stood staring at himself in the mirror for a while, just thinking about the past week.

"Well, so much for settling down." He muttered to himself.

_Yeah but you still can…just not by yourself. _ The annoying little voice in his head had returned and he hated to say it, but he had to agree. If Jen did decide to stay in Blue bay, she was more than welcome to stay with him.

He grinned to himself and went back into his bedroom, intent on sleeping. But he stopped when he swore he heard Jen whimper in her sleep. He watched her a little bit, seeing her toss and turn a bit.

"Jen? Jen." He said lightly shaking her as her murmurs of "no" and "don't go after him" got a little louder. Hunter shushed her and stroked her head and was relived when she settled down again.

"Whats that mind of yours thinking?" he whispered, leaving the room, and closing the door slowly.

"Hey what's going on?" Hunter sprung about a foot in the air as a new voice greeted him from behind. He whirled round to find Blake standing there. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry bro, but you looked like you were being sneaky so I wanna know what you're up to."

"Sneaky? I ain't being sneaky. It's my room!" hunter said raising an eyebrow at a stupid question.

"Uh huh sure. So, when do I get the sister in law?" Hunter raised a sceptical eyebrow. "How can you be sure that me and jen are ever gonna get married? IF we do, which im not saying we will, It won't be for a _long long time. _Got it?"

"Alright don't shoot! Me and Tori are going to the movies we'll see ya later yeah?" Blake said to his trying-to-look-interested big brother.

"Hunter are you listening?" he said and Hunter nodded. "Course I am , don't disturb you and Tori tonight while you screw her. Got it." Hunter replied grinning as he walked past his dumbstruck sibling. He stopped at the now vacant computer. "Now do I dare go use it, or just walk away?"



He knew that there were many questions still unanswered. And he was determined to answer them. He sneakily sat himself at the computer and entered Cam's password that he had so skilfully memorized, and opened up the database containing information about every ranger that has been. (A: n anyone who's seen dino thunder will know about this)

He took a deep breath and typed in Jen's name. He waited for the right screen to come up and almost fell from his seat at the information he was getting.

"…..Jen had a sister?!"

A:n okay finally another chap done , so sorry about the slow updates, I love you all! Okay so hu will Jen's sister be? Hint: they ain't from power rangers so you'll have to wait xD


	7. Sibling rivalries

A: N/ Jen has a sister! And guess what! We get to meet her in this chappie! And I am uber sorry about the well….non existence of updates in ages….this is a kinda explaining, sorry for forgetting you guys chap lol love you all x

Disclaimer: don't even go there

Chapter seven: sibling rivalries

The next morning Jen woke up to strong arms around her waist and immediately she grinned. For once she didn't wanna get up. But sleep wasn't gonna grace her again so she turned around and watched Hunter's peaceful face.

"Hunter? Hunter babe I gotta get up." She said and grinned even more as Hunter groaned and pulled her closer. "No. Jen stay." He said in a groggy voice.

Jen laughed and eased his arms from her. "I'll be right back I promise." She said as she swore on all that was holy that he pouted. She got up none the less and went into the main room, shocked to find Cam up at half seven on a Saturday.

"Ever heard of sleeping?" She said fixing herself some juice.

"I can ask you the same question." Cam said typing away. Jen came over with her glass and looked over his shoulder. "Something wrong?"

"I wanna see if I can track down something very valuable to me." Lots of questions popped into Jen's head but she thought it was better best left.

She shrugged and made her way to the grounds. She sat underneath a tree and stared at the sky a little, thinking about the events of the past week and the best way to get rid of Ransik.

"Jen!" she heard her name being called and found Katie in running gear coming over. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing just went around the grounds. I tell you what Jen, they're huge. Im beat and it's only seven." Katie said collapsing next to her friend. Jen laughed and passed her the orange juice she had brought with her and Katie downed it in one gulp.

"Oh don't worry about the fact that I was gonna drink that." Jen said smirking.

"What you want me to do, hurl it back up?" Jen wrinkled her nose and shivered. "You keep it."

Katie smiled even more and shoved her sunglasses back on top of her head. "Beautiful day isn't it?"

Jen rolled her eyes. "Katie, I know that when you start talking about the weather that something's up, now what is it?"



"Nothing nothing. I was just wondering….What did you and Hunter get up to when you left the beach last night?" Katie said with a grin.

"Oh for Christ sake Katie we got up to absolutely nothing! Except maybe little kisses here and there…"

"Uh huh sure. Little kiss here and there. And I'm joining a gospel choir." Jen snorted at the idea of Katie singing "hallelujah" at the top of her voice.

"Hey, isn't that the sensei's son?" Katie said pointing to a green blob that was hurrying out of the school. "Yeah I think that's Cam. I wonder what's up with him." Jen said frowning.

Meanwhile Hunter had finally woken up and sat upright, blinking a little and taking in his surroundings. He was sorta confused not to find Jen there, but then again he was always late up.

He got out of bed and threw some jeans that were probably a week old on and a white t shirt that was probably Blakes'. He trudged to the main room and was surprised to find Cam again, not at his usual spot in front of the computer.

He went to the door after making himself a much needed coffee and grinned as he saw Jen and Katie under the tree giggling about something. He decided to go over and see what was so funny.

"Hey sleepy head, you okay?" Jen said getting up and kissing him on the cheek. Hunter put an arm around her waist and smiled. "Yeah still a bit sore but yeah I'm good."

Katie snorted and earned death looks from both rangers. "Not like _that." _

Katie held her hands up. "Hey I wasn't thinking anything." She said stifling a laugh and getting up.

"I'm going for a shower I absolutely stink." Hunter rolled his eyes as the yellow ranger left them. "Hey, don't fall asleep on me Crimson or I might have to poke you." Jen said poking him in the chest for emphasis.

"Tempting. You are crazy to get up this early, I was just getting comfy."

"I'm glad. Hey can we go out somewhere today, you know, just you and me?"

Hunter had to think about this. "I dunno….oh what the hell, why not?" Jen smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek again before leading him towards the school.

"You know, for some reason Katie's got it in her head that we had sex last night after the beach, it's really creepy." Hunter started laughing at this, earning a confused look.

"Well it seems so has everyone else. Hey, maybe we should pretend we did, just to see the reaction." Jen gave him a playful slap and pecked him on the cheek.



"No way it'll only make Katie even worse: she'll be like a second Nadira. Come on let's go to the park again, hopefully it'll stay nice."

"Now you've said that's it's gonna piss hard."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Cam had been wandering through forest for the past ten minutes. And he was getting nowhere in his search for his mothers amulet.

"Where are you?" he said pulling out his PDA and looking at his position. The cave was supposed to be right underneath him. But that would have to wait since a group of Kelzacks had just surrounded him. "Damn." He said as he got ready to fight.

He threw a punch to the closest, throwing it off guard, and spun to land a kick to the next, and this carried on for while until there were no Kelzacks left in sight. Cam started onwards, hoping to find his destination.

Suddenly the floor gave out underneath Cam's feet and the green samurai fell straight down, landing on his back. Groaning, he got up and took off his glasses to dust them off. He looked at his surroundings and smiled inside knowing that he was indeed at his destination.

Now to find the amulet and get his powers back.

He wandered down the halls and came to what looked like a main chamber. It was covered in cobwebs and carvings. "Anyone saying Indiana Jones?" Cam whispered as he expected a huge boulder to roll down any second.

He came to an alcove in the wall, where a stone pedestal stood. And on top of it was a green crystal.

"This must be it." He said taking the crystal off and pausing to see if anything would happen. And apparently it wasn't going to.

Now, to get the amulet out of the crystal.

Fat chance of that.

Cam banged it against the alcove, threw it against the wall, stomped on it, even head butted it, but the stupid thing didn't want to come out. Finally Cam stood puffing and panting, holding the crystal still.

"I think I better take this back to dad." He said tucking it under his arm and trying to remember the way out. Once he did he climbed into civilization and towards the waterfall.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-



Hunter and Jen meanwhile were busy trying to calm down as they ran around the surprisingly empty park, Hunter in pursuit of Jen, who was trying as hard as possible not to get caught.

When Hunter did eventually get her from behind her lifted her so her legs were thrashing wildly in front of her, Hunter lost balance and fell on his back, Jen landing on top of him. Jen grinned and kissed his nose.

"Can't catch me." She said getting up and running off again.

"I can, just with my mind, so I don't have to move." Hunter said putting his hands behind his head. Jen came back over when she realized he wasn't coming and flopped on top of him.

"Fine then lazy butt, you owe me one later." Hunter grinned and rolled over, making Jen squeal. They shared a small loving kiss and just laid there in the grass, not wanting to move.

"Hey guys!" both rangers groaned and cursed as they heard the not-so-welcome voices of there comrades. "Hey, we got someone for you to meet." Tori said, plonking next to the now upright Hunter.

"Are we supposed to care?" Jen said, getting up herself, a bit miffed that they had intruded on what she specifically said was her and hunters time.

"Aww that's no way to talk Jenny." Jen flushed bright red and scanned the source of the voice. A tallish woman with brown , cropped hair , with streaks of red, was standing next to Tori, her amber eyes gleaming.

Jen sprung to her feet, ignoring Hunters puzzled looks.

"No way! Impossible!" the stranger grinned.

"Hey little sis." Hunters jaw literally dropped. "Did you just…did she just….holy shit!" he babbled, pointing from the glaring woman to the grinning woman.

"What the fuck are you doing here Courtney?"

"Tut tut. Remember what mother said about swearing jenny?"

"Answer the damn question!" Jen said with gritted teeth, taking a step forward. 

Hunter decided to step in. "hate to spoil the lovely moment, but …what's going on here!" he yelled as he put an arm between the supposed sisters, because Jen looked ready to kill.

"Hunter…meet my big sister, Courtney." Jen muttered, stepping back a little and putting her arms around his waist.



"Nice to meet you all. Jen's never talked about a Hunter before…where's Alex then?"

"None of your damn business. And you still haven't told me what you're doing here."

"I came to visit my little sister. Commander told me you were here."

"You're supposed to be dead. I saw it. You and mom died in the explosion." Jen said, wiping tears away furiously.

"No Jen-jen. I survived. Only just. Everyone left me to die, and I somehow got out, and was taken to this time. Im sorry I didn't find you before…" Jen raised a hand to cut her off.

"Don't bother. I'm just a little bit….surprised and confused you know?" Courtney smiled weakly and Hunter looked at the others, motioning to leave. They started to go but Jen grabbed Hunters' hand. "Wait for me yeah?"

"Course." He replied kissing her quickly before following. Jen turned back to her sister. "So how long have you been looking for me?"

"About two years. But you left Silver Hills as soon as I got there, it was kinda annoying."

"Well im not exactly gonna apologize, you weren't the best sister in the world."

"Look I know what I did back then was wrong..." Courtney trailed off at Jens sceptical look.

"WRONG?! Courtney, you set my hair on fire when I was seven! You locked me in the bathroom cupboard and then forgot about me- for FOUR hours! You toyed with my blaster so it was permanently stuck on 'rapid fire'…need I say more?" Courtney's eyebrows rose higher and higher as she shuffled her feet.

"Yeah well I admit I was a bitch, but look at you now, you've got a job, a fiancée…Jen what's wrong? What have I said now?"

Jen looked like she was about to cry. She remembered that Courtney had supposedly 'died' before the Ransik incident, meaning she thought that Alex was still alive.

"Alex….Alex is dead Courts. He has been for years." Courtneys' features immediately softened and she pulled her baby sister into a hug. "Im sorry. I really am. For everything."

"It's ok. I forgive you. Come on lets go. You need briefing about the situation and well…we have a lot to catch up on." Courtney grinned and the two sisters left arm in arm for the school.

"So how long have you and this Hunter boy been going out then?" Courtney asked raising an eyebrow.

"Only a few days. And I wanna make this one work Courts, so DON'T interfere. Ok?"



"I probably….will."

"Courtney!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hunter was worried. Really worried.

His first impressions of Jens' sister weren't bad, but he wasn't too sure about leaving them alone together, because he knew what Jen was capable of, and she looked ready to do her in when he left.

So god only knows what she done when they were alone.

His head whipped round as he heard the door open and was relived to find the two women laughing. Jen bounced over to him and gave him a hug.

"How'd it go?" He asked and was answered with a smile.

"Fine. We sorted everything out…sort of."

"Thank god. Listen I need to go to the track a while, I'll see ya later yeah?"

"Hold on, can't I come with you? I wanna see you ride."She said putting her hands on his chest and pouting.

"I dunno...maybe another time...oh what the heck course you can." Hunter said smirking.

"Good cause I might need to knock her out if we're left alone." Hunter put his arms around Jen and rested his head on her shoulder. "That's not very nice."

"Im not a nice person." Jen said smirking herself.

Courtney meanwhile had to admit Jens' new boyfriend was cute. In a boyish way. Much better than the cardboard thing called Alex.

She already knew he was dead. She knew everything. And she wasn't happy about the way her sister ran away from everything when she had to rebuild everything from scratch _and_ the way her baby sister still had everything handed to her on a plate. (A:n miserable bitch)

"So where we going?" She asked trying to sound calm as possible as Jen and hunter passed her, hand in hand.

"About. Come on sis. And you should find something for that throat, it don't sound healthy." Courtney flashed a grin and took her baby sisters arm.



When they got to the track Jen gave Hunter a smile and a wave as he set up, earning a playful scowl and a bigger smile.

"So he's a racer is he? Jesus that's a bit of a leap from cop isn't it?"Courtney commented to her.

"You so funny Courts. I don't really care what he does for a living, well I do, but I just want him to always be himself. That's the hunter I like. I'm serious Courts, he's sweet, he's stubborn, he's kind, and he's….well….perfect."

"AWWWWW MY BABY SISTERS IN LOVE!" Jen flushed deep red as her sisters' shout rang through the track, diverting everyone's attention to her. She held her head in her hands and muttered curses as the whispers started.

"Thanks Courtney, let the whole world know why don't you." She mumbled into her palms.

"Oh come on it was totally obvious that this isn't just a light romance Jen. Live with it, and embrace it!"

"I DIDN'T WANT THE WHOLE OF BLUE BAY HARBOR KNOWING!"

"Why not?" Courtney said putting a malicious smile. "Oh look he's starting." She said changing the subject.

Jen was too busy resisting the urge to kill her sister where she stood to watch the track, but she parted her fingers, her hands still glued to her beetroot face, making sure only her eye was visible.

The two women watched as Hunter zoomed round the track, and Jen smiled as he started to get cocky and show off.

"He's really good isn't he?" Courtney said, getting a tad bit bored. She got a nod in reply and then Jen's little dreamland came crashing down as another racer smacked into the side of Hunter, making him swerve into the border and off his bike. She ran down toward the track, ignoring the abuse she got from the other drivers and went to help Hunter up.

"What the hell was that for?" Hunter questioned to the boy.

"Hey I didn't mean it man, it was just an accident."

"Like hell it was, I saw you, you deliberately hit him." Jen chimed in, her lips pursed.

"Jen don't worry about it, I was done anyway. Let's go." Jen glared at the guy once more before letting Hunter guide her from the track.

"What happened? Is everyone ok?" Courtney asked when they got to the top and all she got was a nod and a grunt.



"Glad to see everyone's in a good mood." She mumbled before walking after them.

"Can we throw her in front of a bike?"

"Jen for the last time we are not killing you sister….again." Jen put on her biggest pout and hunter shook his head.

"No way, nu uh, nada, not gonna happen."

"OH COME ON, WE CAN HAND HER OVER TO RANSIK! PLEASE!"

Hunter turned and crossed his arms. "Jen, if you don't like her, tell her where to shove it and be over with, we ARE NOT killing her, ive already been arrested once in my life, don't need to be again." Jens eyes brightened and Hunter knew he'd said too much.

"Arrested? For what?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I know but I wanna know all the same." Jen said, her childish smile playing at her lips.

"Nah, that's a story for another time." Hunter said starting off again. Jen smirked and jabbed a finger in his chest.

"It is another time, a seconds past, now tell me." Hunter was about to give in when a thought struck him.

"Where the fucks Courtney?"


End file.
